


Con Derecho a Roce

by Chenzi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: BL, Drama, Lemmon, M/M, Male Slash, R18, Yaoi, catnip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenzi/pseuds/Chenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexy es travieso por naturaleza, pero que pasa cuando su más reciente jugada involucra a un delegado y a un afrodisiaco, digamos que las consecuencias solo le convendrán a una sola persona.<br/>Idea original sacada de [Corazón de Melón Yaoi] gracias por prestarme la idea Sinnae-san</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La amiga de tu amigo, invito al mío y él me invito a mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Chinomiko, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]

Suspiro con pesar cuando vio al pelirrojo parado en el portón viéndolo con cara de “¿Tu qué jolines haces aquí?” vio a Kentin que tenia los nervios a flor de piel a su lado, si, era un buen amigo; Aunque, para ser sincero lo hacía por su propio bien, y es que ya no soportaría un día más al castaño, le juraba a dios que no.

El porqué era muy simple de explicar, el ojiverde era más tímido que una tortuga y el tenía que soportar la misma rutina a diario, las miradas compartidas, lo saludos discretos, el coqueteo, para que al final, cuando el peli azul se animaba a pararse y dirigirse a donde su amigo, este dando demostración de lo rápido y bien entrenado que estaba salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo llevándoselo a él de corbata, claro está.

Por eso cuando Joylin -una chica atrevida y con apariencia de dominatriz que era amiga de ambos, pero también del grupo de amigos de su mejor amigo que a la vez fungía como novio- los invito a una “pequeña reunión” en casa del pelirrojo gruñón por ordenes del gemelo que era maldad pura, él salto y sin preguntarle al más bajo dijo “sí”. Recordó la mirada de terror de Kentin y del trabajo que le costó sacarlo de casa esa tarde, el cómo trato de darle ánimos todo el camino “Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga que no” le dijo al castaño y antes de que echara a correr de nuevo, el rubio ya estaba tocando el timbre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí lame botas?—dijo el ojigris con cara de pocos amigos y en son de broma.

— ¡Oh! Nath, Kentin, Que bueno que vinieron—la rubia los salvó, así ya no tendría que dar explicaciones que no tenía ganas de dar.

— ¿Tú los invitaste Joy?—pregunto con tono rudo a la ojiazul.

—Si, ¿algún problema, campanita?—respondió con el mismo tono, tomando a ambos chicos de uno de sus hombros y haciéndolos pasar—Si no invitaba a alguien más inteligente que un mono me aburriría—termino con todo el afán de ofender.

—Si claro, como sea—dijo el pelirrojo zanjando la conversación.

Ambos pasaron a la sala y el delegado pasó sus ojos por toda la habitación, en verdad era una pequeña reunión, solo estaban ellos y las amigas de Joy, diviso a Xóchitl que al verlo lo saludo efusivamente, pegándole con el codo a Nekotanmi. Cuando volteo buscando a Kentin, el peli azul ya lo había raptado, sonrió para sus adentros y le deseo suerte a su amigo.

Paso un largo rato platicando con la peli celeste y la pelirroja, la primera era una chica relajada y divertida y la otra era como la versión femenina del guitarrista pero en una edición más agradable, a ambas las conocía desde el instituto, al igual que a todos en la sala, tomo un poco de soda y en verdad se la estaba pasando bien, hasta que la rubia anuncio que se tenían que ir y que Lysandre las acompañaría.

Entonces se acordó de Kentin y lo busco con la mirada. Lo hayo platicando muy divertido con Alexy, que de vez en cuando le tomaba la mano y le robaba besos que hacían sonrojar al más bajo. Suspiro de nuevo, no podía decirle ahora que se fueran, no cuando lo veía tan a gusto, pero no fue necesario llamarle en cuanto el ojiverde lo vio se disculpo con el otro chico y fue al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Y qué tal?—pregunto de manera divertida viendo curioso al castaño.

—Es agradable—respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ya lo creo, se nota—le contesto haciéndole mofa— ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?—pregunto para no darle tiempo de replicar.

—Derecho por ese pasillo—respondió.

—Ya vengo entonces—se disculpó.

—Vale—fue la simple respuesta, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar y al ver el nombre, salió a contestar.

Fue entonces, cuando en los labios del gemelo que veía atento la escena se formo una gran sonrisa que fue captada al instante por su hermano, que también entendió la seña para que vigilara que no viniera Nath, se acerco con cuidado al lugar donde estaba el rubio y volteo hacia su hermano que ahora vigilaba junto a Castiel, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su jersey y de él saco un pequeño frasco rosa.

—Al parecer ya no te necesito, pero creo que no por eso no te utilizare—le dijo divertido al frasquito, vertiéndolo después en el refresco y antes de que cualquiera de los dos muchachos -entiéndase como Kentin y Nathaniel- regresara, lo guardo y volvió a su lugar, siendo acompañado al instante por el pelirrojo y su gemelo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—pregunto el ojiazul interesado.

— ¿Recuerdas del frasquito del que te conté?—el pelinegro asintió mientras que el guitarrista alzaba una ceja—Es catnip y digamos que nuestro delegado favorito se pondrá a tono hoy—dijo divertido.

—Eres el diablo maricón—le dijo con una sonrisa divertida el pelirrojo.

Guardaron silencio al instante de ver entrar al susodicho de nuevo a la sala, que se les quedo viendo raro y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar esperando al castaño. Tomo su vaso y le dio un trago largo, haciendo un gesto de asco al instante.

—No recordaba que estuviera tan dulce—se susurro a sí mismo y decidió tomárselo todo de un trago para no hacer la grosería de dejarlo, escuchando al trío explotar en carcajadas al instante— ¿Y a estos que les pasa?—se pregunto a sí mismo.

De pronto, empezó a sentir como el calor subía por su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta subir lentamente a su cabeza, sus mejillas ardieron y un escalofrió para nada agradable -en esa circunstancia- recorrió su cuerpo. Volvió a escuchar las risas de él trió de bobos pero a la vez como la puerta del patio abría paso al ojiverde que se sentó a su lado, como pudo intento alejarse de él y entonces las risas de Alexy pararon.

—Oye Nath, ¿Te sientes bien?—junto preocupado su frente con la de su amigo, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo contrario, y entonces no supieron ni cómo ni cuándo pero las risas pararon al ver como el rubio tomaba con brusquedad de la cabeza al otro y le roba un beso nada casto al más bajito.

— ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES NATHANIEL?!!—grito furioso el peliazul mientras jalaba bruscamente del brazo al castaño y se lo llevaba lejos mientras seguía en shock, el ojivioleta fue seguido al instante por su hermano, que miro al guitarrista divertido antes de irse.

— ¡Suerte con eso Cas!—grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡ALEXY MARICÓN VEN POR TU BROMA DE MAL GUSTO CABRÓN!—salió corriendo pero no los alcanzó—Demonios—maldijo por lo bajo.

Entro de nuevo a su casa y inhalo con fuerza antes de entrar a la sala, no se partió de risa porque el asunto era serio, pero cualquier otro en su lugar lo habría hecho al encontrar al siempre correcto Nathaniel tirado en el suelo, sonrojado, jadeante y ansioso. Trato de levantarlo pero al momento de sentir los suaves labios del delegado sobre los suyos supo que era mala idea.

—¡¡HEY IDIOTA TRANQUILO!! YO NO SOY GAY—le dijo apartándolo con rapidez.

—Yo tampoco—contesto como pudo entre jadeos, trago saliva antes de continuar—Pero en verdad, estoy que no puedo más- susurro en el oído de Castiel el cual se quedo de piedra ante la falta de pudor del ojimiel, y no pudo más que compadecer al castaño «Ay Kentin donde te fuiste a meter» pensó, volviendo a la realidad al sentir las -en ese momento- traviesas manos del rubio colarse por debajo de su camiseta.

—Ey, no—le dijo como si de un perro se tratara, viendo los ojos llorosos y como después del regaño el ojimiel se abrazaba a sí mismo y temblaba.

—Por favor, necesito que me ayudes—dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios contrarios que no fue respondido pero tampoco rechazado— ¿Castiel?—pregunto buscando la mirada contraria.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó un momento, ahora que analizaba la situación…le convenía, viera por donde lo viera, le convenía. Hacía mucho que no tenía novia, y al fin y al cabo era hombre tenía necesidades ¿para qué mentir? Tendría material para burlarse del rubio durante una larga temporada y ahora que lo veía bien, no estaba de tan mal ver, era más, el deletonto se le hacía muy atractivo en esos momentos y este estaba completamente dispuesto a estregársele de buenas a primares « ¿Por qué no?» fue lo que paso por su mente, y era verdad podía y quería, al diablo todo lo demás.

—Castiel—llamó en un susurro, teniendo su cara muy cerca de la otra, sintiendo al instante un beso que se torno demandante mientras las manos hábiles de guitarrista le hacían recostarse en la alfombra, acariciando poco a poco, pero con rapidez el delgado cuerpo del rubio.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato rubia?—le dijo con sorna, mientras volvía a besar con hambre los labios rosas del contrario.


	2. El catnip pone feliz al gatito.

— ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato rubia?— le dijo con sorna, mientras volvía a besar con hambre los labios rosas del contrario.

Este respondió de manera apresurada el húmedo y salvaje beso. El pelirrojo sí que sabía usar la boca, ahora entendía por qué tantas chicas le seguían, por un momento se sintió celoso cosa que le atribuyo a su repentina “calentura” y a las ansias retenidas.

—Auch—se quejo el ojimiel al recibir una poco delicada mordida en su labio inferior, escuchando una leve risa del guitarrista como respuesta a su quejido.

El pelirrojo paso sus brazos por detrás del cuerpo ajeno acercándolo más al propio haciendo en el proceso que quejidos placenteros salieran de la boca del blondo debido al roce de su ahora sensible piel contra la tela, no dudo en recorrer la esbelta espalda con ambas manos deleitándose con los gemidos que ocasionaba con solo eso, en verdad que ese liquidito demoniaco era una monada.

Con manos presurosas empezó a desabrochar la inseparable camisa blanca del ex-delegado que simplemente se dejaba hacer, no tardo en exponer el blanco pecho donde unos rosados y erectos botones se asomaban curiosos ante la lasciva mirada, con sus pulgares empezó a presionarlos recibiendo como recompensa un gemido placentero, su boca se transformo en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto conservando la misma sonrisa en su cara al ver la roja y jadeante del rubio, recibió solo un cabeceo afirmativo como respuesta, se sorprendió ante la respuesta rápida sin algún regaño o reclamo de por medio, esa cosa sí que inhibía a quien se la tomara, saco su lengua y la paso con rapidez sobre uno de los rosados pezones, para luego regresar su boca y succionarlo levemente, recibiendo varios y sonoros gemidos, con su otra mano continuo estimulando el otro botón rosa frotándolo con su pulgar y pellizcándolo levemente al mismo tiempo que mordía con suavidad el otro.

—Castiel—pronuncio en un tono placentero que alentó al ojigris a seguir con su tarea, empezó a descender delineando con la punta de su lengua el torso del rubio llegando al ombligo en el cual metió su lengua para empezar a simular pequeñas embestidas que generaban suspiros leves en el otro, con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar hábilmente el pantalón ajeno sacándolo junto con la ropa interior lentamente, bajándolos hasta media pantorrilla.

Se sentó entre las piernas del blondo tomando  sus tobillos para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, para así poder terminar de sacarle la parte inferior de su vestimenta, una vez terminada su tarea coloco una de las suaves piernas sobre su hombro y beso la parte interna del muslo, para luego depositar una leve mordida arrancando un jadeo de sorpresa del otro, siguió mordiendo repetidamente con suavidad sintiendo los temblores que invadieron el cuerpo ajeno ante sus acciones, con su otra mano inicio un recorrido por todo el largo de la otra pierna, comenzando con el pie el cual masajeo presionando con fuerza el puente ocasionando una contracción placentera en el rubio.

Bajo la pierna de su hombro y tomando ambos muslos lo atrajo con rapidez hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda del ojimiel fuera acariciada por la felpa de la alfombra provocando un jadeo de sorpresa por la violenta sensación que esta acción causo.

— ¿No me digas que te vas a venir solo por eso?—sonrió, para luego fingir estar ofendido—Me haces sentir inferior a una mugrosa alfombra—soltó ambas piernas y se paro con rapidez—me voy, los dejare solos para que den rienda suelta a sus pasiones—termino dramático yendo a sentarse al sofá de cuero.

—Castiel—llamo exasperado el blondo tratando de incorporándose, lográndolo apenas debido a la debilidad que mostraba su cuerpo—no… digas tontería—logro formular, llagando con el pelirrojo quedando entre las piernas de este usando sus rodillas como apoyo.

—Ahora me ofendes, vuelve con tu amante… Yo te espero aquí—sentencio, siguiendo con su actuación.

—Ah—un quejido que sonó lastimero salió de su boca, escondió la cara en una de las piernas de Castiel—Por favor…ayúdame, no me dejes así—suplico, cosa que en sus 5 sentidos nunca hubiera hecho—Haré lo que tú quieras—termino, tratando de convencer a su receptor.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo qué quiera?—pregunto mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas, recibo solo un asentimiento y una mirada desesperada por parte del ojimiel, paso sus ojos por el cuerpo pálido, desnudo y tembloroso del ex-delegado—Entonces—se humedeció los labios, con cuidado tomo la mano derecha de Nath, dirigiéndola hacia su entrepierna posándola ahí—Termina de ponerme a tono—una sonrisa surco su rostro—Y hazlo de la forma más “voluptuosa” que puedas—espeto, poniendo énfasis en la palabra, el blondo dirigió su mirada vidriosa hacia el lugar donde su mano reposaba, estrujando son delicadeza el paquete obteniendo en respuesta un quejido ronco.

Empezó a masajear lentamente por encima de la ropa, simplemente presionando y sobando, recibiendo sonidos guturales como respuesta, simples y roncos gemidos que hacían que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Llevo ambas manos a los muslos buscando apoyo para acomodarse de mejor manera entre las largas piernas del ojigris, las subió lentamente y de manera sensual, buscando simular esos movimientos que las actrices porno hacían en los vídeos que llego a ver durante su adolescencia.

Sus manos ascendieron hasta el cinturón el cual desabrocho con lentitud, después comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón dirigiendo su boca hacia el cierre el cual bajo con los dientes sabiéndose observado por el guitarrista; ante los ojos grises esa fue la escena más erótica que jamás haya visto, no se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, aun menos al sentir la suave mano del rubio sacar su miembro de entre la ropa empezando una vaina suave y cadenciosa que le hizo suspirar de forma ronca.

La mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante y casi musical, de vez en cuando el ojimiel escupía en su palma para lubricar un poco el falo y hacer más fácil el trabajo, otras tantas dejaba caer desde su boca un hilo de saliva en el glande haciendo que este se deslizara hacia abajo acariciando el miembro erecto, esto tenía excitado y “a punto” al pelirrojo, pero él quería otra cosa antes de empezar la diversión de verdad.

—Hey Nath—llamó captando la atención del blondo—Sumerge—uso la palabra, esperando que el rubio captara el doble sentido explicito en ella, el aumento en el sonrojo del muchacho le confirmo que el mensaje había llegado integro y sin problemas.

El ojimiel por su parte poso su mirada en el falo ya erecto, cauteloso se inclino sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, acercando su cara al falo besando la cabeza en un gesto que al ojigris se le hizo “tierno” en esa situación, paso su lengua por toda la longitud, empezando en la base y terminando en el glande el cual –al llegar a él- se metió en la boca succionando y acariciándolo con la lengua, se aventuro a meter un poco más del miembro en su boca trato de abarcarlo todo pero se detuvo al sentir una arcada, lo saco con lentitud deleitándose con el gemido grave que Castiel le regalase.

Empezó a menear su cabeza, chupando y succionando el pedazo de carne con vehemencia, a veces sacándolo de su boca para lamerlo o morderlo suavemente, el ojigris solo le observaba y se dedicaba a quitar los mechones de pelo rubio que caían sobre la cara del delegado. En otra situación Nathaniel se hubiera sentido humillado al hacer esto, sin embargo el sabor, los obscenos ruidos que hacia al succionar y los ojos grises posados en su persona solo le hacían excitarse más.

El pelirrojo tomo al rubio por los cabellos separándolo de su miembro y alzándolo para ponerlo a la altura de su cara robándole un beso húmedo e insinuante, con cuidado lo atrajo más hacia él acomodándolo en su regazo y empezando a acariciar de nuevo el suave cuerpo. El ojimiel empezó a jalar la chaqueta de cuero sacándola para luego buscar el filo de su camiseta que con su ayuda logro sacar entre besos, sus manos temblorosas empezaron a explorar el torso del guitarrista sintiendo una corriente electrizante por el contacto de sus pieles.

El ojigris continúo acariciando la cintura dirigiéndose con ritmo suave a las caderas, estrujando y separando los suaves glúteos al tenerlos en sus manos, sobándolos bruscamente, sonriendo al escuchar los gimoteos proferidos por la boca pegada a la suya. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia arriba, metiendo los dedos entre las bocas separando al rubio en el proceso, sobando su lengua y llenando sus dedos con saliva.

Saco los dedos de la boca bajando marcando el camino con ellos, dejando un rastro húmedo, llegando al esfínter y empezando a rozar superficialmente recibiendo suspiros de placer y besos que adornaron su cuello y hombros, respondió tales besos de igual manera besando con suavidad la piel expuesta mientras introducía la punta de un dedo recibiendo un gemidito de protesta. Acaricio calmadamente las caderas y beso el cuello, buscando relajar el cuerpo ajeno mientras terminaba de introducir el primer digito, dejándolo quieto unos cuantos segundos para posteriormente, comenzar a rozar suavemente pero con insistencia el interior.

Cuando sintió más amplio el espacio metió un segundo dedo recibiendo ahora un jadeo de sorpresa ante la rápida intromisión, empezó un mete saca buscando acostumbrar al otro, encontrando por casualidad el punto alegre del rubio, obteniendo un gemido agudo como gratificación ante su labor, empezó a rodear con la yemas de sus dedos el punto buscando dar placer pero sin tocar directamente aprovechando el movimiento para dilatar más la zona. Posteriormente metió un tercer dedo que entro con un poco más de facilidad debido a los preparativos anteriores, se atrevió a abrir los dedos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo un quejido más fuerte por parte de Nath.

—Eso duele—se quejo tratando de sacar los dedos de su intimo lugar.

—Tranquilo, te acostumbraras rápido—contestó, esbozando una sonrisa irónica—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, no empieces a quejarte rubia—termino tajantemente.

Y tal como expreso el blondo no tardo en acostumbrarse, regalándole gemidos guturales que asemejaban ronroneos, lo cual éxito enormemente al pelirrojo. Con cuidado saco los dedos y tumbo a él ojimiel en el sillón, haciendo que este apoyara su cabeza en uno de los brazos del mueble, termino por sacarse la parte de debajo de su vestimenta y busco un condón en el bolsillo trasero de su jean azul, siempre llevaba “Había que estar preparado para cualquier evento extraordinario” alegaba ante los comentarios fuera de lugar hechos por la novia de su mejor amigo.

Se lo puso con cuidado, al tenerlo listo jalo por los muslos a un ansioso rubio, acomodándose entre sus piernas y abriéndolas un poco más. Tomo una pierna y la coloco sobre su hombro comenzando a rozar con el glande el esfínter del ojimiel.

— ¿Listo?—pregunto con una sonrisa insinuante adornando su cara.

—Ah, solo mételo— fue la respuesta dada entre gemidos ahogados, que hizo al pelirrojo ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

Empujo presionando la entrada abriéndose paso lentamente, mientras observaba las muecas de dolor del otro, decidió entrar de una sola estocada, recibiendo un grito de sorpresa. Se inclino buscando de nuevo la dulce boca del rubio, besando de manera profunda introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, empezando una dulce danza mientras esperaba que el otro se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

—Mah, Castiel—llamó el separándose del beso dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, miro con ojos acuosos al otro, dándole una muda señal para continuar.

Una ruda embestida hizo entender al ojimiel que el mensaje fue bien recibido, a esa estocada le siguieron otras más, de forma constante y rítmica demostrando que hasta el buen ritmo del pelirrojo se aplicaba a otras actividades. El rubio sentía como sus paredes se abrían y se volvían a contraer junto al meneo de caderas de Castiel, el masaje que el falo daba en su interior le hacía suspirar y le generaba una incapacidad del habla debido a las intensas sensaciones, nunca imagino que esa zona de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible y perceptiva.

De un momento a otro el ojigris logro volver a tocar el punto dulce del más bajo, escuchando un potente grito salir de los pulmones contrarios, grito que le animo a intensificar el ritmo y la constancia de las embestidas, volviéndolas rudas y rápidas. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos inundaron la sala, el ojigris canalizo sus besos a la blanca piel del muslo de la pierna sobre su hombro esparciendo suaves mordidas a la blanda y tersa carne bajo su labios, dejando chupetones por toda la extensión.

El placer termino por desbordarse en ambos cuerpos haciéndoles llegar a un orgasmo compartido, Castiel se vació con un gemido ronco sofocado en la piel de Nathaniel y este por su parte soltó un sonoro gemido al llegar al límite. El pelirrojo se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno, reposando su cabeza en el pecho del ex-delegado. Se dio cuenta gracias a los quejidos lastimeros del rubio que la erección de esta a pesar de haberse venido no había bajado nada.

—Carajo—murmuro, para después pasarse una mano por el cabello peinándolo para atrás mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro.

Salió con cuidado del cuerpo ajeno, le echo un vistazo al pálido muchacho, a sus piernas largas, a su plano vientre manchado con un poco de la esencia del ojimiel, y a su cara sonrojada que en ese momento tenía una expresión de frustración desesperada, paso una mano por el ruborizado rostro quitando unos mechones rebeldes de paso.

—Al parecer aún tenemos problemas ¿No?—preguntó recibiendo como respuesta una mirada suplicante—No me mires así, no tengo opción de todos modos ¿Verdad? No soy tan cruel como para sacarte de mi casa y dejar que algún vago te viole—estiro su brazo para alcanzar una botella de agua, dándole un pesado trago viendo de reojo como el rubio pasaba con esfuerzo un poco de saliva— ¿Quieres?— el otro solo cabeceo, el ojigris tomo un poco de agua, para después acercase al contrario y dársela a beber de boca a boca, iniciando de nuevo un duelo de lenguas, se saco el condón como pudo y se recostó de nuevo sobre el rubio sin buscar uno nuevo, al fin de cuentas ya no importaba .

Comenzó a frotarse de nuevo contra el cuerpo contrario sintiendo los delgados brazos del delegado enredarse en su cuello y sus piernas rodear sus caderas en busca de más contacto, tomo con firmeza los muslos del rubio incorporándose cargándole, camino por la sala hacia las escaleras, recargando un rato sobre la pared al rubio para acomodarlo mejor entre sus brazos. Subió con cuidado esperando no caer, mirando el camino por encima del hombro del ojimiel que besaba con insistencia sus hombros y su cuello, sacándole gruñidos de la garganta.

—Espera ¡Carajo! Si sigues así te terminare cogiendo en la escaleras—le digo de manera ruda.

—Créeme…en este momento no me importaría—eso hizo al pelirrojo subir rápidamente las escaleras, metiéndose a su habitación y dejándose caer en la cama con el rubio debajo suyo, volviendo a besarlo mientras se acomodaba mejor entra las largas piernas, entrando de una estocada y con facilidad—Amm…Castiel—grito el otro de forma aguda al sentir de nuevo el masaje en su interior.

El guitarrista no espero a que el otro se acostumbrara, realmente ya no hacía falta, comenzó un mete-saca lento sacando suspiros llenos de placer del otro, que se aferraba con fuerza a sus brazos que se encontraban a cada lado de sus hombros. De improvisto tomo las caderas del otro volteándolo boca abajo sin sacar el miembro de su interior, ganándose un gemido de sorpresa y un apretón alrededor de su falo debido al brusco movimiento, apretón que le hizo jadear.

Comenzó a besar la espalda mientras intensificaba las embestidas sacándole gemidos cada vez más ruidosos al blondo, que a veces se volvían gritos al tocar ese “botón” especial en sus interior, poso sus labios en la nuca succionando dejando violentos chupetones que serían fácilmente vistos por los demás. El rubio apretaba las sabanas son violencia al mismo tiempo que hundía su cara en la almohada impregnada del aroma del pelirrojo, aroma que solo le hacía excitarse más, sentía las ásperas manos del más alto recorrer sus muslos haciendo recolectar sensaciones, las cuales se intensificaban a cada embestida, a cada beso, mordida y estimulo en su próstata.

De nuevo fue cambiado de posición esta vez con más cuidado, volviendo a quedar de frente con el pelirrojo el cual asalto de inmediato el cuello del otro sacando más gemidos, las embestidas se volvieron más potentes, haciendo a la cama rechinar y moverse al ritmo del baile que se daba lugar encima de ella. Las sensaciones llegaron con mayor fuerza que la vez pasada, el ojimiel se aferro a los barrotes de la cama soltando gritos que rogaban por más.

De repente ambos ojos hicieron contacto, se deleito viendo las pupilas dilatadas y los labios del pelirrojo los cuales eran mordidos por su dueño esperando callar los gemidos, se volvieron a besar de una manera demandante.

—Ah… Castiel—grito separándose bruscamente del ósculo al momento de llegar al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y aferrándose con mayor fuerza a la cabecera, estrechando su interior, haciendo llegar al ojigris por los inesperado del momento. Este reprimió el gemido que salió de su boca mordiendo con brusquedad el cuello del blondo dejando marcados de manera dolorosa sus dientes.

Ambos se relajaron, Castiel salió con cuidado del ojimiel viendo como su esencia abandonada el cuerpo del otro manchando un poco su colcha, observo que la erección del otro ya era inexistente y suspiro cansado. Se dejo caer sobre el pecho de este, que temblaba levemente, le abrazo por la cintura, mientras acariciaba una de sus lampiñas piernas esperando tranquilizarlo, sintió los suaves dedos enredarse en su cabello, acariciándolo con cariño, se sintió muy bien de un momento a otro.

« ¡Carajo el mejor sexo que he tenido en un largo tiempo!» pensó mientras besaba de nuevo el cuello contrario, depositando suaves besos en toda su extensión, miro los ojos miel cerrarse lentamente y decidió que era momento de descansar, cuidando no moverlo mucho des tendió la cama tapando a ambos, acostándose al lado de un cansado Nathaniel, durmiéndose al instante, mañana sería otro día y tendrían tiempo para hablar.


	3. De resacas y cruda moral.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, moviéndose lentamente entra las sabanas, sintiendo el frió de ellas al pasar su mano por el otro lado de la cama matrimonial, termino por abrir por completo sus ojos ¡¡Esa no era su cama!! Se incorporo con rapidez, sintiendo al instante una leve punzada en su espalda baja y un mareo que le hizo tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

  
— ¿Qué demonios paso?— se pregunto mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza, la cual empezó a dolerle intensamente de un momento a otro.  
Una vez al haberse calmado un poco, comenzó a escrudiñar la habitación de paredes oscuras, en donde se encontraban pegados posters de diversas bandas. Distinguió un logo que se lo hizo familia, dirigió la mirada a las pesadas cortinas negras por las cuales apenas entraba un ligero rayo de luz, por sus fosas nasales entro un penetrante olor a tabaco y a ¿Castiel? Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, de pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaba desnudo y en un solo instante los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente haciéndole pararse con rapidez.

  
— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío!—repitió como un mantra, mientras buscaba su ropa en el piso conteniendo el dolor que sentía en sus caderas, la vergüenza podía más que el dolor.

  
Salió corriendo de la habitación desnudo, tenía que encontrar su ropa. No le costó mucho encontrarla, la alzó del piso de la sala, poniéndosela de forma rápida e incluso desesperada. Termino por colocarse los zapatos verifico rápidamente si tenía sus llaves y salió disparado de la casa, chocando al salir con alguien.

— ¿Nathaniel?—se relajo al oír la voz del peliblanco.

  
—Lysandre— le dijo con alivio implícito en su voz, logrando que el chico arqueara una ceja.

— Pareces contento de verme ¿Ya te vas?— le dijo con tono sereno dedicándole una mirada examinadora.

—Solo me alegro de que no seas otra persona— contesto en tono bajo—Cierto ¡Ya me voy! Hasta luego Lysandre—dijo de manera apresurada al recordar que está haciendo, para luego salir disparado no dando oportunidad al chico de responder.

El cantante solo suspiro entrando a la casa que compartía con el pelirrojo. El rubio corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, su casa no estaba lejos pero quería llegar lo más rápido posible, solo quería tumbarse en su cama a pensar. Llego casi derrapándose a la entrada, abriendo con desesperación la puerta, al girarse ya estando dentro de su morada encontró una escena curiosa, al peliazul y a Kentin durmiendo juntos en el sofá.

El castaño abrió rápido los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa del blondo. Miro al –en ese momento- ojiazul durmiendo en su hombro y lo acomodo bien para incorporarse, y saludar a su amigo.

—Nath ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?—cuestiono, tratando de no sonar agresivo y de no sacar a colación el tema del beso, eso realmente no importaba— ¿Bebiste ayer? Sabes bien lo que te hace el alcohol amigo—termino, recordando ese fiesta en preparatoria donde el delegado se paso un poco de copas.

— ¿Eh? S…Si, nunca pensé que se me subiría tan rápido…Castiel me dejó quedarme un rato en su casa hasta que se me bajara el efecto del alcohol, pero me quede dormido ¿Ya sabes?—le contesto, era mejor así, el ojiverde no necesitaba detalles como esos—Me iré a duchar, me siento un poco… pegajoso—termino, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Se dirigió a su habitación, para entrar directamente a su baño. Al sacarse toda la ropa no pudo evitar notar las marcas rojas en su cuello y hombros, obteniendo al instante un notorio sonrojo que abarco toda su cara. Suspiro, no podía creer lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser Castiel, acarició con cuidado su piel enrojecida y se admiro por unos instantes, no pudiendo dejar de imaginar las ásperas manos y los intensos ojos grises sobre su piel.

Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con pesar y suspiro cansinamente. Con cuidado de no caer entro a la regadera, dejando que las transparentes gotas le acariciaran la piel cansada, soltó un suspiro de placer dejando que el agua limpiara –además de su cuerpo- sus preocupaciones, al menos momentáneamente.

Una vez limpió -de todos lados- y habiéndose puesto su pijama; se recostó en su cama, realmente no tenía ganas de nada, estaba cansado y aturdido…Realmente parecía que había bebido, le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo en general. Pero lo que realmente le perturbaba era lo que había hecho con el pelirrojo; ahogo un grito de frustración con su almohada, recostó su cabeza en ella y miro hacia la ventana, observando el frondoso árbol fuera y escuchando los murmullos de la gente en la calle.

—Al menos es sábado—y sí que lo agradecía no tenía que verle la cara al pesado pelirrojo—si claro, y como si él quisiera verte a ti Nathaniel ¡¡Eres brillante!!—se regaño con pesar y es que en verdad el solo pensamiento dolía, no es que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero su relación había cambiado mucho desde el instituto, después de lo de Debrah para ser exactos.

Dolía el pensar que el ojigris estuviera arrepentido o incluso asqueado al saber lo que hizo, el rubio debía afrontarlo, le había gustado; cada caria, beso, el vaivén frenético, los sensuales ruidos que inundaron la sala y luego la habitación. El calor empezó a subir por todo su cuerpo haciéndole suspirar esta vez con pena. Fue al baño a despejarse la cara, se quedo mirando el espejo un rato.

—Eres un desastre—musito para sí mismo, observo sus ojera, obviamente por el desvelo de la noche anterior— ¿Con qué cara lo veré el lunes? Moriré de vergüenza— exclamó.

« ¿Y si ni siquiera te dirige la mirada?» pensó, sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la posibilidad. Tomo asiento en la tapa del retrete, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de pensar con claridad.

Sin duda no quería eso, pero no lo culparía, después de todo simplemente lo hizo por el candor del momento. Pensándolo mejor tal vez por eso no lo vio a su lado al despertar -no es que esperara un despertar de comedia romántica- Castiel quizás se había sentido igual de confundido al despertar y decidió irse, tal vez por asco, arrepentimiento o quizá por consideración.

—Por supuesto Nath…Es de Castiel de quien hablamos, no seas ingenuo—se reprocho así mismo, aunque muy en su interior quería pensar que esta era la razón.  
Suspiro de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer ¿Faltar el lunes? No era una opción, mancharía su expediente universitario y era lo que menos quería ¿No hablarle él? Era algo factible, pero entonces Castiel podría malinterpretarlo y enfadarse…Aunque ¿Qué había que malinterpretar? Era más que obvio que ambos se sentirían incómodos al lado del otro, no era una gran ciencia aquello ni mucho menos.

— ¿Qué hago?—chillo desesperado, casi arrancándose unos cuantos cabellos rubios de la cabeza. Corrió hacia su habitación, tirándose en la cama—Eres la única que me entiende—le dijo a su almohada abrazándola—Actuó como colegiala enamorada ¡Esto es el colmo! No se pueden desarrollar sentimientos románticos por alguien de la noche a la mañana ¿O sí?—se mordió la uña del pulgar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El castaño estaba pegado contra la puerta del ex-delegado escuchando los pasos y los murmullos incoherentes en el interior. Po otro lado el peliazul lo observa a él con una ceja arqueada, dudando de la cordura de su ahora novio.

—Kentin ¿Qué haces?—pregunto de improviso ocasionando un salto en el ojiverde.

—N…nada—le respondió rápido pero con los nervios a flor de piel, un “no jodas” estaba pintado por completo en la cara de su interlocutor—Ok…Vale, Nath estaba medio raro y me preocupa ¿Contento?—le contesto, más a fuerzas que de buenas.

— ¿Cuándo Nath no es raro?—le dijo de forma burlona, ganándose una mirada enfadada en respuesta—Ok, eso no estuvo bien…ni fue lindo, lo siento—musito haciendo un puchero de forma adorable, ganándose una linda sonrisa.

El castaño decidió separarse de la puerta al fin «Lo mejor será dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos» pensó, se acerco al chico de pelo teñido -que en esos momentos no llevaba sus lentillas violetas- y le robó un beso dulce.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? De paso le traemos algo al “raro” de mi amigo—expreso como el que no quiere la cosa, observando como la pálida piel se llenaba de un sonrojo de pura vergüenza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco al ver a su peliblando amigo sosteniendo con una pinzas y poniendo frente a su cara lo que al parecer -y con riesgo a equivocarse- era un condón usado, la sorpresa abrió paso a una sonrisa divertida que adorno su cara.

—Vamos Lis, como si no los usaras—espetó de forma burlona.

—No lo niego, pero no los dejo en las aéreas comunes de la casa Castiel—expreso molesto—Te recuerdo que también vivo aquí—termino.

—Lo sé Lis, y te lo agradezco inmensamente, gracias a ti no me he vuelto loco por la soledad—expreso exagerando sus movimientos, ganándose una mirada enfadada del otro—Ya vale, lo tiro yo…Toma esto—le dijo mientras tomaba el pedazo de látex y le pasaba una bolsa de súper, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la planta baja a tirar el preservativo.

—Compraste mucho desayuno ¿No crees?—lo cuestiono, sonrió con un poco de burla al oír el agua del lavabo correr.

—También hay para Nath, ¿Podrías despertarlo?—pidió de manera amable—Sabes…mejor lo hago yo—corrigió al recordar las condiciones en las que se encontraba el ojimiel—Cierto la ropa—lo último lo susurro para sí mismo.

—Pero, y si no mal recuerdo…Nath se fue esta mañana—le dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño para recordar mejor—Si, yo lo vi saliendo…de hecho choco conmigo—acotó.

Un silencio incomodo reino por un momento, silencio que solo fue roto por un ladrido emocionado de demonio a lo lejos, ladrido que fue ignorado.


	4. Rubia, yo quiero un poco de eso.

La puerta de su habitación se cerró con un portazo que resonó por toda la casa y dejó desconcertado a un pobre peliblanco, que miró la puerta del cuarto de su amigo preguntándose qué le sucedía. Por su parte el pelirrojo estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Todavía que voy y traigo el desayuno se va sin decir adiós al menos— espeto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con fastidio; recorrió el espacio donde había dejado al rubio descansando en la mañana, suspiro con pesar, recordó la expresión serena, el cabello desarreglado, las largas pestañas y los carnosos labios rosas, una imagen simplemente hermosa— ¿Qué me está sucediendo?—cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, tratando de analizar sus pensamientos.

No se lo iba a negar a sí mismo, le había gustado tener al temperamental delegado debajo. Sentir sus dedos hundirse en la suave y blanca piel, tocar esos tersos labios con húmedos besos, y enterrarse en la estrecha intimidad del otro lo había hecho delirar; llegar al séptimo cielo y descender en caída libre.

Miró a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de la ojiverde «Estúpida Joy» pensó. Escucho de inmediato la reprimenda mental de su amigo por decirle estúpida a su novia «No deja de ser estúpida, hasta en mis pensamientos me molesta» se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma, se había salido del tema por completo «Estúpida Joy».

Aunque esta vez hubiera tenido razones para burlarse de él; pero no se iba a pelear con ella si así fuera, tendría la razón y él no quería negarlo…Había tenido la mejor noche de su puta y miserable vida, y con la última persona con la que pensó tenerla.

—Quiero más de eso—termino por resolver— ¡¡JODER QUE QUIERO MÁS DE ESO!!—grito, escuchando un ladrido de demonio en respuesta.

— ¿Más de qué?-pregunto el chico con heterocromía que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Estabas espiando Lis?—pregunto curvando una de sus cejas.

—No, solo pasaba por aquí—Castiel sonrió ante la imagen mental de su amigo removiéndose incomodo ante la pregunta.

—Vale, no es nada, solo cosas mías—recibió una escueta respuesta ente eso y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada suelta «Oh Lis, eres todo un personaje ¿Cómo conseguiste novia?» pensó divertido.

Se calmó un instante, estaba decidido, el lunes Nathaniel iba a saber que no podía dejar la casa de Castiel Valois sin dar las gracias por la mejor cogida de su vida y salir ileso en el intento…Aunque las marcas que quería dejarle no eran exactamente por golpes.

  **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lunes al medio día, estaban en la hora del almuerzo y el no había dejado de huir cada que veía a Castiel, no es que no quisiera hablar con él…solo que no podía recolectar el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que este le dijera “Fue un error” “Lo hice por lastima” “No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar” No, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso.

—Ah, tengo que ir al baño—le dijo a Kentin en cuanto vio al pelirrojo entrar al comedor junto con sus amigos y observar como este se acercaba hacia la mesa.

Una vez más en el día había salido corriendo, dejando al ojigris con las palabras en la boca. En cuanto salió del comedor apresuro el paso hacia los lavabos, buscando la frescura del agua para descansar su mente un momento.

— ¿Por qué has huido de mi toda la tarde?—sintió su corazón desbocarse al oír esa voz y como este casi se para al voltear, y observar la expresión de enfado en el otro.

—Amm, B-bueno…Yo—las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no salían por más que quisiera, sus ojos se nublaron por la impotencia.

—Me molesta que lo hagas—soltó con enfado el más alto—Y más cuando no te he dado razones—

Los ojos miel lo miraron con culpabilidad y es que era verdad, el pelirrojo no le había dado motivos para huir de él toda la tarde; conociéndolo si tenía que decirle algo, ya se lo hubiera dicho.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención—boqueo un poco al notar la mirada calmada e incluso dulce que le dedico el otro, sintió los dedos del otro viajar por sus labios, haciéndole estremecer.

—Disculpa, pero me he aguantado toda la mañana y en verdad tengo ganas de hacer esto—expreso antes de chocar los labios con el otro demandando un beso. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y se corazón no dejo de dar tumbos en su pecho, un intenso rojo adornó su cara y una serie de graciosos parpadeos inundaron sus ojos.

«¡¡¿PERO QUÉ?!!» Fue lo último comentario coherente que pudo a formular su cerebro.


	5. No una, no dos…¿Cuántas quieres? -Parte 1-

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—fue el grito agudo que salió de la boca del ojimiel, al mismo tiempo que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo lejos de él.

—Besándote…creo que es bastante evidente rubia—respondió alzando una ceja expresando obviedad—Además te pedí disculpas con anticipación—acoto. 

— ¿Eso no explica el por qué?— expreso al borde de la histeria.

—Porque quise—pronuncio con simpleza.

—Eso no tiene sentido, no puedes ir besando a la gente solo porque si—explico jalando de manera desesperada sus rubios cabellos.

—Yo creo que si—le dijo mientras su cara era adornada por una sonrisa divertida—Se me antojo, tú tienes la culpa—termino restándole importancia. La cara de indignación del otro le hizo contener una carcajada.

— ¿Mi culpa? Mi culpa ¿Dices?—expreso en un tono agudo y molesto, señalo con el dedo a su interlocutor—Según tu señor ¿Por qué es mi culpa?—cuestiono haciendo un ademan de diva que hizo soltar una risita divertida al teñido.

—Pues, es que eres muy sensual rubia—le respondió observando el intenso sonrojo en la cara ajena—Y eres aún más sensual cuando gimes mi nombre y me suplicas por más—después de esto la cara del rubio de transformo en todo un poema para el guitarrista, sus ojos bien abiertos y su mandíbula desencajada—No entiendo porque te fuiste de mi casa esa mañana, eso se pudo haber puesto interesante ¿No crees?-le cuestiono con una sonrisa pícara adornando su cara.

— ¿Pero qué dices?—expreso llevando una mano a su cara tentando su mejilla la cual le ardía de lo roja que estaba—Déjate, de tonterías…Yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, no sé qué sucedió; pero si no hubiera sido por eso, te aseguro que nunca pasaría algo similar entre los dos ¡¡Te lo juro!!—grito casi histérico.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo no estoy tan seguro—expreso mientras con un rápido movimiento tomaba por la cintura al otro, acercándolo a su propio cuerpo—Soy irresistible—termino haciendo al ojimiel sonreír divertido.

—Oh, tú tienes mucha autoestima—señalo, tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro—En serio Castiel suéltame—no obtuvo respuesta—Suéltame—empujo, solo obteniendo una cara de póker ante su resistencia—¡¡Suéltame idiota!!—grito exasperado tratando de golpear y jalar el pelo rojo del contrario.

—Puedes llegar a ser adorable cuando quieres ¿sabes?—acoto. Reunió fuerzas y cargo al otro, sentándolo en el lavabo y dándole un poco más de espacio.

Un beso seco fue a parar a la boca de su receptor, mojando apenas sus labios rosas. El pelirrojo recargo su cuerpo un poco más en el lava manos, inclinándose sobre el ex-delegado haciéndolo recostarse sobre el espejo. Sus manos traviesas acariciaron sus piernas con insistencia.

—Tengo ganas de ti Nathaniel y algo me dice que la intención es correspondida—el blondo no dijo nada. Solo acepto los labios de nuevo sobre su boca y dejo que las amplias manos lo recorrieran con insistencia, se dejo llevar por el calor, no importándole que estuvieran en el baño ni en la escuela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa mano se encontraba subiendo y bajando con insistencia por su pierna, ocasionándole un sonrojo que generaba cuchicheos entre los compañeros de clase. Volteo su rostro donde se dibujaba un ceño fruncido y una mirada molesta.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?—pregunto de forma tajante y más que a una pregunta sonaba a una orden.

—Oh vamos Kentin, somos pareja ¿O no?—respondió el peliazul formando un puchero adorable.

—Claro, pero no considero que sea el momento, ni la situación adecuada para esto…Además esta no es tu clase…Ni tu facultad—contesto quitando la mano de su pierna en el proceso, haciendo mayor énfasis en lo último.

—Uhhh, a veces eres muy aburrido. Te comportas como una virgen—termino mirando al frente sin comprender realmente lo que escribía el profesor en el pizarrón, dirigió su mirada a el castaño y abrió grandes los ojos al encontrarse la cara roja del otro—Oh ¿hice bingo?—la cara del ojiverde se desencajo, dio un manotazo en la mesa parándose en un ademán agresivo.

— ¡¡Vete a tu facultad!!—grito en un tono muy agudo para él, casi lastimándose la garganta.

—Creo señor Mercier, que sería agradable que acompañara a su amigo a su facultad—interrumpió el profesor de manera sería, haciendo que los demás alumnos dirigieran sus miradas a los dos chicos—Por favor—culmino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban por todo el baño. El ojigris repartía besos por el cuello del rubio que temblaba levemente bajo su cuerpo, este acariciaba suavemente el cabello rojo quitándolo con cuidado del rostro ajeno, recibiendo besos húmedos en respuesta.

—Me encantas Nath…realmente me fascinas—le dijo al oído, mientras salía con cuidado del contrario.

—Y tú a mi…aunque la idea me moleste—dijo, sonriendo coquetamente—¡¡Dios mío!! No entre a clase, el profesor me matará—expreso apurado, bajándose con rapidez del lavabo y tratando de acomodarse sus ropas.

—Tranquilo…Aunque vueles ya no llegas—señalo, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y abría el grifo buscando agua para refrescarse, y acomodarse el pelo.

—¡¡Oh cielos!! Desde que entre a la universidad no he faltado ni una vez, esto manchara mi expediente—expreso realmente alarmado. Sintió como un beso fue depositado en su nuca, mientras las manos ajenas le ayudaban a acomodarse la ropa.

—Vamos señor príncipe azul, no creo que una pequeñez como esa perturbe tu blanco historial ¿No crees? Eres humano Nathaniel puedes equivocarte—expreso, sonriéndole de manera cálida, ocasionando un bonito sonrojo y un suspiro enamorado del otro. El ojimiel sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos absurdos.

—No hagas eso—le dijo, mientras recogía sus cosas del piso, evitando la mirada del otro.

— ¿Hacer qué?—cuestiono contrariado.

—Actuar como si esto fuera más que un acostón…No lo es, no es más que eso Castiel, que te quede claro—señalo de manera seca. El guitarrista frunció el seño.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas…No confundas mis buenos actos con otra cosa—respondió de manera agresiva, se sentía dolido ante eso— ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo si—tomo sus cosas del piso y salió del baño dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

El rubio de recargo en el lavabo dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y miro en dirección a donde se había ido el otro.

— ¿Eres idiota acaso?—se reprendió a sí mismo—Si, si lo eres—termino de recoger y salió para tratar de alcanzar al pelirrojo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Vamos Ken…no es para tanto—dijo el ojivioleta tratando de alcanzar el paso del otro.

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡¡Me sacaron de clases Alexy!! ¡¿Y no es para tanto?!...¡Y no me llames Ken!—dijo caminando a un ritmo rápido muy por delante del otro, en camino hacia la cafetería.

—OHHH, vamos ya te pedí disculpas—señalo apurado.

El otro detuvo su andar de manera precipitada al chocar contra alguien, estuvo a punto de reclamar pero su voz paró en seco y el color abandono su cara.

—Fíjate por dónde vas—le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le dedicaba una mirada gélida.

—Oh Cas ¿Qué haces aquí?—su pregunta se respondió sola al ver al ex-delegado alcanzarlo—Hola Nath—

—Nathaniel—pronuncio aliviado el ojiverde al ver a su amigo— ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado—la mirada que le dedico el guitarrista le hizo temblar—Uhhhgg—el peliazul le paso un brazo por la cintura, entrando en un duelo de miradas que fue percibido al instante por el ojimiel.

— ¿Y cómo les va?—le dijo a los otros, centrando su atención en el ojigris y las miradas fulminantes que le dedicaba a su novio.

—Bien—pronuncio el blondo, tomando del brazo al más alto—Castiel ¿No tenias hambre? Dejémoslos solos…creo que quieren tener tiempo de calidad como pareja—le dijo tratando de destensar la situación.

—Así es, tú si entiendes Nath—le sonrió el gemelo.

Castiel bufo pero se encamino al interior de la cafetería, siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio y los otros dos que se les separaron al estar dentro de esta. Observo con detenimiento al otro, buscando la manera de pedir disculpas –de manera adecuada- al otro tanto por lo de huir de su casa el otro día, como por hablar de más hace unos minutos, suspiro al no hallar la manera de hacerlo. Ambos se sentaron hasta el fondo de la estancia y mientras el pelirrojo devoraba la hamburguesa que se compro, el otro reunía el valor suficiente para disculparse.

—Perdón—soltó de manera escueta, frunció el ceño ante lo horrible que sonó su voz.

— ¿Eh?—el ojigris arqueo una ceja y miro al rubio.

—Lo siento, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí…pues, ese día y lamento haber mal interpretado tus intenciones—el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada intensa y un leve asentimiento, el alivio embargo al otro—Sin embargo; creo que no es bueno que actuemos como si fuéramos algo más…Yo estoy bien con que solo sean encuentros casuales, estamos en la universidad y el estrés a veces puede sobrepasarnos, es una buena manera de liberarlo. Dime ¿Tu estas bien con ello?—el guitarrista dejo de lado lo que estaba comiendo al escuchar eso último, era una oferta magnifica, o eso hubiera pensado antes pero por alguna extraña razón una sensación extraña se deposito en su pecho; Sin embargo…

—Me parece bien—no lo pensó más, era un buen acuerdo después de todo— ¿Estarás dispuesto cuando yo quiera hacerlo?—el ojimiel se sonrojo ante la directa pregunta.

—Si tu lo estas también cuando yo quiera—respondió sin más.

—Me parece bien entonces—finalizó el otro, una sonrisa picara se deposito es sus labios— ¿Y si te dijera que en este preciso momento tengo ganas?—insinuó.

—Te diría que si tan solo mostraras ese empeño y ganas en la escuela, serías el mejor de tu clase—respondió tajante.

—Cállate rubia, arruinas el ambiente—expreso con el ceño fruncido.

—Me voy a clases—añadió.

— ¡¡Hey rubia!! Todavía no acabo…¡¡Ven acá!!—una discusión acalorada se situó en medio de ellos, haciendo arquear una ceja al peliazul.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¿De qué crees que estuvieran hablando, Kentin?—pregunto curioso, viendo al dúo dinámico salir de la estancia—Se veían algo tensos, pero ahora se ven normales; sin embargo, siento que Cas esta algo incomodo ¿Qué crees que sea?—termino tratando de hacer platica.

—Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan cotilla, no me apetece hablar de ellos—señalo el castaño, mientras leía su libro de economía.

—Umm ¡¡Cambiemos de tema!! Entonces… ¿si eres virgen?—el ojiverde casi se ahoga ante la pregunta de su pareja y un adorable sonrojo adorno su cara.

—B-bueno… ¿Eso es malo?—pregunto apenado, el ojivioleta lo vio con dulzura.

—Claro que no—deposito un beso en la mejilla contraria y rodeo su cuello con un abrazo, una sonrisa coqueta se instalo en su boca—Armin irá a un evento de videojuegos en el centro ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo ocupamos esas posibles seis horas para “arreglar” esa situación?—propuso, mientras acariciaba la pierna ajena con picardía.

Kentin solo lo miro con la boca abierta, el chico podía ser atrevido si se lo proponía. Lo pensó mientras miraba con detenimiento. La respuesta le llego al gemelo en forma de un beso, que le robó el aliento por lo dulce y cómplice que se sintió. Correspondió con dulzura, apretando el agarre alrededor del cuello del castaño, acaricio los labios ajenos con los propios y suspiro al sentir las amplias manos del otro viajar por su espalda.

—Tendremos que pasar a la farmacia antes, no tengo condones a la mano—añadió el ojiverde, zanjando por completo el tema. Se separo del otro, y tomo su mochila y libro, encaminándose a su siguiente clase—Nos vemos a la salida—acoto, saliendo en el acto de la cafetería.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Faltaban 6 minutos para que acabará la última hora de la jornada escolar, movió de manera ansiosa el lapicero en su mano, miro de reojo a la pelirroja que batallaba con el ejercicio de cálculo, devolvió su vista hacia el reloj «5 minutos» pensó dirigiendo su vista a su cuaderno…su anciano profesor se había pasado esta vez con la actividad, 2 horas de clase para resolver un solo problema, eran patéticos «Quiero ver a Lys» lloriqueo internamente, con pesadez acomodo uno de sus caireles dorados tras la oreja.

«Debí escoger psicología y no Fisicomatemáticas» añadió a su hilo de pensamiento y de repente la alarma sonó, y todos los alumnos en esa aula soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Espero que traigan ese problema resuelto para la siguiente clase, se pueden marchar—dijo el profesor, dando por concluida la clase.

Salió con su amiga que iba lamentando su bendita suerte mientras caminaban, no se dio cuenta, pero ella sí. Vio al pelirrojo prácticamente raptar a Nathaniel y como un Alexy tomaba de la mano a un ansioso castaño, ambas parejas salieron presurosas por la puerta principal, sonrió para sus adentros. Estando fuera alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a su agobiado novio entre tanta gente, se dirigió a él, siendo recibida por un dulce beso en la boca.

— ¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto el chico de manera cortes.

—Fatal—rezongo la pelirroja—Leopoldo quiere matarnos—

— ¿Leopoldo?—miro a su novia con una ceja arqueada.

—Nuestro profesor de cálculo avanzado—respondió, obteniendo un “oh” de su interlocutor—Lys—llamó, obteniendo la atención del muchacho y aparte de su amiga—Nuestros bebés están creciendo—añadió con una sonrisa luminosa.

— ¿Eh?—el peliblanco quedó confundido, al igual que la chica. Ambos que miraron a la ojiverde como si estuviera loca.


	6. No una, no dos… ¿Cuántas quieres? -Parte 2-

El pelirrojo prácticamente arrastraba al rubio por la calle, quería llegar lo antes posible a la casa que compartía con su desmemoriado amigo, ni siquiera hacia caso a las suplicas que el ojimiel por ir más lento, solo quería llegar. Llegaron unos minutos después, siendo recibidos por un emocionado Demonio quien veía a su dueño moviendo la cola.

—Ahora no muchacho, estoy ocupado—le dijo mientras abría la puerta presuroso, dejando por el momento que el otro recuperara aire—Entra—le ordeno recibiendo un bufido ante ello, pero siendo obedecido de todas maneras.

Entro a la pequeña casa e inmediatamente detrás de él sintió al ojigris, quien lo tomo de las caderas apegándolo más a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar su nuca, inhalo el perfume del ex-delegado el cual se mezclaba con el sudor, volviéndolo una fragancia embriagante. El ojimiel soltó un suspiro ante el contacto, aparto las manos del otro y se volteo encarándolo, buscando los labios contrarios, los cuales lo recibieron con hambre y deseo.

—Nath—habló entre gemidos roncos el de cabellos rojos. Tomando por los muslos al blondo lo alzó, este en respuesta rodeo con sus piernas la cintura y con sus brazos el cuello del guitarrista, en esa posición ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del ojigris entre tumbos y besos húmedos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso, miro con el rabillo del ojo a su peli azul novio, el cual danzaba en su sitio nervioso, después dirigió su vista a la viejecita enfrente de ellos, los tres compartían el espacio en ese pequeño ascensor. El edificio donde rentaban los gemelos era viejo pero encantador, o al menos eso pensó cuando lo vio por fuera, y es que no tuvo mucho tiempo para obsérvalo porque el ojivioleta lo arrastro dentro del lugar antes de que pudiera detallar en él.

Se fijo en las muecas de desagrado que hacia el más alto para con la anciana «Ella no tiene la culpa Alex» pensó, la culpa era del elevador por ser tan lento. De pronto el aparato se detuvo y la viejecita salió, despidiéndose amablemente de ambos, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron el de cabellos teñidos se abalanzo contra el castaño, capturando con gula su boca. El ojiverde casi se ahoga ante el brusco contacto, no pudo seguir el paso al beso de su novio y se separo tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que palpitaba desbocado gracias al susto proporcionado por el ímpetu del gemelo.

—Tranquilo Alex, por poco me comes—el peliazul hizo una mueca de indignación, se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza molesto, un suspiro pesado salió de la boca del bajito.

El castaño halo con fuerza del cinturón del ojivioleta acercándolo a su cuerpo, tomo con ambas manos la cintura del chico robándole un beso, y otro, y otro, y otro más, transformando de un momento a otro esos castos besos, en unos húmedos y mucho más íntimos. El peliazul fue retrocediendo, dejándose acorralar en una de las esquinas del ascensor, presentándose completamente sumiso y receptivo, ante su pareja. Las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir, asustando a ambos jóvenes, el más alto aló al otro fuera de este al confirmar que estaban en el piso correcto.

—Vamos Kentin…es por aquí ¡¡Rápido!!—Le dijo apresurándolo, el otro chico solo se quedo fuera, adornando el marco de la puerta— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Adelanté—le indico, viendo la cara nerviosa de su novio.

« ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto Kentin? Si entras ahí ya no hay marcha atrás» le advirtió su cerebro, si lo pensaba de manera adecuada…el hecho le asustaba un poco y al parecer el ojivioleta también lo pensaba, ya que lo veía con una mezcla entre expectación y preocupación.

—Kentin ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto mientras estrujaba la tela de su pantalón para calmar los nervios.

—E…es, es que yo…bueno—no sabía cómo explicarlo, estaba muy nervioso. Dirigió su mirada a Alexy ¿Lo quería? ¿O solo se estaba dejando llevar? ¿Era simple atracción? ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Qué  podía hacer?

— ¿Kentin?—cuando menos lo pensó ya tenía al peliazul delante de él, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos «Si, si lo quiero y no me arrepentiré de esto» termino por convencerse. Tomo con cuidado la mano en su mejilla apartándola, la apretó y dirigió una mirada significativa al de pupilentes.

—Todo está bien…Vamos—le dijo, entrando después de que el más alto le brindara el paso.

—Vamos a mi habitación—ahora los nervios habían cambiado de dueño, el ojivioleta no dejaba de jugar con la cadena de plata que le diera Violeta el día que se graduaron “Si no te atreves nunca sabrás cual es la respuesta, el _no_ ya lo tienes Alex” es lo que le había dicho ella ese día «Y lo estoy haciendo Pequeña…pero ¿Y si es un no disfrazado de un sí?»

—Alexy—llamó el castaño, sacando de su trance al otro.

— ¡Ah sí! Es aquí…pasa—el peliazul se detuvo a mirar la amplia espalda ajena, a pesar de ser más bajo que él el ojiverde tenía un cuerpo más fuerte que el suyo y mucho más varonil «El entrenamiento militar, el entrenamiento militar Alexy» se recordó a sí mismo; A pesar de haber dejado la escuela militar, Kentin le había agarrado gusto al ejercicio y por lo que había oído de Nathaniel, tenía una rutina matutina—Ponte cómodo…yo…yo me duchare—le dijo un poco apenado.

— ¿Ducha?—preguntó— ¿Para qué? No hueles mal—agregó.

—No es por eso—le contesto mientras sacaba unas cosas de su closet—Medidas de higiene—le dijo sin más, entrando rápidamente al baño, dando por concluida esa platica.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?—pregunto el peliblanco a su novia—Podríamos ir a mi casa, a ver una película o escuchar música—enlisto dando opciones a la chica.

—Es una buena idea—le contesto…al segundo recordó algo que la hizo detenerse— ¿Y si mejor me acompañas de compras?—le soltó.

— ¿De compras?—le preguntó contrariado.

—Sí, de compras…pensaba ir mañana con las chicas, pero lo he pensado mejor y necesito tu opinión para algo—respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—No lo sé Joy…no soy bueno en esas cosas, el que es hábil para ello es Leigh—comento haciendo la cara, que bien sabe ella, hace cuando no quiere hacer algo.

—Vamos Lys—rogo—Vi un pantalón de cuero genial en Sang Noir y no puedo esperar un día más para comprarlo—explicó de forma desesperada, el chico solo soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

—Está bien—le dijo con una sonrisa de resignación.

— ¡¡Ay Lys!! Eres el mejor—soltó abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla «Me debes una, campanita» pensó.

«Al parecer mis planes del día de hoy se fueron por la borda» pensó agotado el muchacho, solo atinando a tomar la mano de su chica e ir de vuelta al centro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

   El castaño estaba acostado observando la textura del techo y adivinando las formas que podía haber en ella; escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y dirigió su vista al peliazul que venía secando su pelo. El ojivioleta solo tenía puesto un liviano short –igual de corto que algunos que les había visto a las chicas, pero de un material más suave- y una ligera camisa sin mangas casi transparente, delineo con la mirada la esbelta figura tras la ropa.

— ¿Ya terminaste con tus “medidas de higiene”?— le pregunto, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

—Si—contesto lanzando lejos la toalla— ¡Ah, Kentin! No te subas con la botas a mi cama—reprendió, lo jalo de un pie para acercarlo, inmediatamente empezó a desabrochar ambas botas para sacarlas al igual que los calcetines del otro; Una vez hecho eso se subió a la cama, moviéndose de manera gatuna posicionándose encima del ojiverde— ¿Y qué cuentas?—preguntó divertido mientras se recostaba sobre el muchacho.

—Encontré un conejo y una libélula en tu techo—respondió con el mismo tonó, quito unos cuantos cabellos azules de la frente del otro, observando el par de zafiros ajenos—Te quitaste los pupilentes—señalo.

—Van a molestar después—apunto.

—Me gustan tus ojos…combinan con tu cabello—dijo riéndose por su ocurrencia—Aunque también me gusta el violeta, es tu sello personal—acotó, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce al muchacho sobre él.

—Kentin—el chico acortó la distancia con un beso, recorrió con sus manos el pecho de castaño, labrando un camino hacia el borde del pantalón de él muchacho, que con movimientos tímidos acariciaba la espalda del de pelo teñido—He esperado durante mucho tiempo esto, y todavía no me trago que vaya a ser el primero—comentó mientras desabrochaba el cinturón, quitándolo y lanzándolo lejos.

—Velo asimilando…porque es verdad—señalo, dejando que el muchacho sobre el depositara besos en su boca y desordenara su ropa—Solo tuve una novia, como podrás recordar, y realmente nunca hicimos mucho…ambos éramos muy tímidos para ello. Pero me divertí con ella, es una chica muy dulce—el peliazul puso un dedo sobre los labios ajenos.

—Es de mala educación mencionar a las ex cuando estas con tu pareja en un momento intimo—le dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, sacándole en el acto la camiseta blanca y exponiendo el marcado abdomen de su ahora amante.

—Tú lo sacaste a colación—apunto. Se inclino al frente, usando sus codos como apoyo, besando al chico encima de él. Sintió las traviesas manos colarse por el borde del pantalón; los dedos del ojiazul rozaban ansiosos el resorte del bóxer del castaño.

Kentin deposito sus manos en la cintura ajena de manera tímida. Comenzó a recorrer de forma ascendente el delgado cuerpo, tentando las costillas, pasando a su espalda acariciando la columna, provocando exquisitos escalofríos en el gemelo. Él peliazul se apresuro a acariciar también, subió sus manos, delineando a su paso cada uno de los músculos de ese torso; mientras que con su boca comenzó a descender por la barbilla, para pasar al cuello. En determinado momento sus manos y su boca se encontraron, iniciando un camino descendente en conjunto. El de pupilentes se entretuvo en el ombligo, mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba por completo el pantalón de mezclilla del de ojos verdes.

—Alexy—suspiro el más bajito, cuando el atrevido mellizo coloco sus labios sobre la tela de su bóxer, haciendo un primer contacto con su intimidad. El de ojos cerúleos se deshizo por completo de los jeans, volviendo a colocar su boca sobre la intimidad del castaño, mordiendo levemente y chupando sobre la tela, haciendo que esta se humedeciera—No Alexy, no la humedezcas—rogó, haciendo que una sonrisa zorruna apareciera en la cara del peliazul.

—Oh, eso se puede arreglar—le dijo de manera picara. Introdujo sus dedos por el resorte de la ropa interior y comenzó a deslizarla por la cadera, y piernas del de ojos glaucos. Una intensa gama de rojos se instalaron en la cara del muchacho ante el atrevimiento de su pareja, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo.

—Esto es un poco injusto—se quejo al quedar completamente desnudo y observar a un ojiazul con la ropa puesta.

— ¿Ah sí?—pregunto de manera traviesa, mientras se sentaba entre las piernas del de cabellos café y jugueteaba con los tirantes de la musculosa que traía puesta.

—Sí—afirmo, abalanzándose sobre el gemelo, pescándolo por la cintura e invirtiendo posiciones con rapidez, dejando al peliazul debajo de él.

—Que buena vista—le dijo, tratando de picarlo. Acaricio con las yemas de los dedos el marcado abdomen. Los labios del ojiverde capturaron los suyos en un beso, y sus manos empezaron a descender por sus rodillas hasta su cintura, donde se entretuvieron con el borde del pantaloncillo.

Suspiro en medio del beso al sentir esas ásperas manos subir por su cintura, acariciando su estomago y parte de su pecho, volviendo a descender para quedarse por completo en su cintura, soltando hábilmente los botones y bajando el cierre del short. Se estremeció al sentir la mano pasear por su pubis y bajar hasta el comienzo de su ingle, dejando su pene entre dos dedos que  apenas rozaban su intimidad.

—Kentin—gimió cuando las amplias manos pasaron de su parte delantera a la trasera, estrujando sus glúteos entre sus dedos. En esa posición saco el pantaloncillo dejando al teñido desnudo de la parte de abajo— ¿No me quitaras la playera?—pregunto curioso.

—No creo que haya necesidad, es casi transparente—contesto, mientras metía su mano por debajo de la antes mencionada—Incluso siento que podría rasgarla con una uña—agregó. Ese comentario hizo encender una llama dentro del peliazul, al imaginar a su dulce Kentin destrozándole la ropa y poseyéndolo con rudeza, jadeo de solo imaginarlo.

Volvieron a los besos después de ello, rozando sus cuerpos. El de ojos cerúleos bajo su mano, para atrapar entre sus dedos la semi-erección del castaño, que soltó un gemido gutural ante el toque. El teñido comenzó a menear su mano con parsimonia, tratando de endurecer por completo el falo del más bajo.

—Duele—exclamó de repente el ojiverde, tratando de apartar la mano del gemelo de su parte intima.

—Es por la posición—apuntó—Mejor recuéstate—señalo, volviendo a invertir posiciones— ¿Dónde están los condones?— cuestiono.

—En mi mochila—le contesto, señalándola sin señalarla. El peliazul se paro y fue por ella, haciendo una parada técnica en su tocador, sacando de uno de los cajones un pote trasparente de color rosa— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto de manera curiosa.

—Te voy a mostrar un truquito—contesto con esa sonrisa que empezaba a proporcionarle escalofríos al trigueño. Volvió a tomar el falo con su mano, comenzando a menear la mano a lo largo de este— ¿Ya no duele?—cuestiono, recibiendo la respuesta en un suave meneo de cabeza en signo de negación—Que bien—sonrió. Alcanzó con una mano uno de los condones, sacándolo de manera hábil y con una sola mano de su envoltura.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó, alzándose para verlo con ayuda de sus brazo.

—Tranquilo te dije que te iba a mostrar un truco—señalo, mientras colocaba el condón sobre el glande del ojiverde, del mismo modo coloco su boca, fue ahí cuando el castaño comprendió. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver como de a una, el ojiazul de metía toda la erección en su boca.

—Ah Alexy—exclamo en medio de un gemido de sorpresa. Al de pelo teñido sintió una arcada que pudo contener con facilidad, sin embargo unas cuantas lagrimitas se escaparon debido a la sensación.

— ¡Taran!—exclamo cuando saco el falo de su boca y se limpio el hilo de saliva que descendía por su barbilla—Genial ¿No?—pronuncio giñando un ojo.

—Estás loco—señalo, el color rojo había vuelto a colorear su cara— ¿Y ahora?—preguntó ansioso.

—Bueno—el de ojos zafiro tomo el botecito que había dejado sobre el colchón—Dame tu mano—el trigueño se la extendió contrariado—Te voy a enseñar a preparar a tu “hembra”—le dijo divertido, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—No lo digas de esa manera—exclamó, mientras su cara tomaba un rojo semáforo muy a la moda— ¿Qué es?...Bueno, tengo una idea de que es—le dijo, mientras sentía la gelatinosa sustancia en sus dedos.

—Es lubricante—un “oh” que no se pronuncio, se formo en la boca del ojiverde—Creo que sabes dónde va ¿No es así? No creo que estés taaan perdido en estos temas—le apunto con sorna. El aludido hizo un puchero que en ese momento se le hizo adorable al otro.

—Sí, si lo sé—con su mano libre tomo la cintura del otro, invirtiendo con suavidad las posiciones, dejando al otro recostando. Acomodo una de las largas piernas del peliazul alrededor de su cintura y también la cadera del mismo sobre sus piernas—Tengo una ligera idea—rozo el exterior del esfínter con su dedo índice, haciendo que el ojiazul soltara un suspiro.

—Mételo despacio y con cuidado—indico, soltando un suspiro de placer al sentir la intromisión—Muévelo—ordeno de manera sumisa.

— ¿Así?—pregunto avergonzado, metiendo y sacando lentamente su falange.

—Justo así—respondió mordiéndose el labio—Mete otro—volvió a indicar.

—Entran con facilidad—apunto—Yo pensé que sería más tenso—comentó, preguntando indirectamente.

—Medidas de higiene—contesto sin más—Quería ahorrarte el trabajo…pero, aun así los previos me fascinan—exclamo. Tomo la muñeca del castaño y la retiro con cuidad—Entra tu—solicitó, empujando sus caderas, rozando la intimidad del otro.

El de ojos jade estiro su brazo, tomando de la cama el bote rosa. Esparció un poco de ese líquido espeso en su mano y froto con él su erección cubierta por el condón.

—Chico listo—exclamo el peliazul con una sonrisa picara adornando su cara.

—No quiero que te duela—confeso. En ese momento Alexy pudo jurar que si Cupido no lo había flechado ya, en este momento se aseguro de hacerlo y bien. Sintió su corazón palpitar y sus mejillas colorearse por algo más que la sensación de placer.

—Estoy seguro de que no me dolerá—le dijo. Tomo impulso, enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y le miro a los ojos, dándole una orden muda.

El trigueño obedeció sumiso, comenzando a adentrarse lentamente en el interior ajeno, sintiendo las calientes paredes apretar su erección recibiéndolo gustosas. Ambos soltaron un suspiro placentero cuando el de ojos esmeraldas estuvo completamente dentro.

—Muévete—suspiro el peliazul en la oreja ajena. Se dedico a llenar de húmedos besos los hombros y cuello del peli café.

El más bajito inicio con suaves estocadas, sintiéndose asfixiado por momentos por la estreches de su pareja. Una, dos tres, cuatro estocadas; de pronto y de forma abrupta un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, haciéndole soltar un gemido agudo que lleno los oídos del ojiazul.

—Oh—soltó en casi un suspiro el mellizo.

—Ugghh—fue el gemido lastimero que salió de la boca de Kentin, que en esos momentos podría ser contratado como foco de arreglo navideño—Lo lamento—salió de manera brusca del interior del otro, queriendo mudamente que la tierra se lo tragara—Lo siento—repitió, buscando un escondite solo logrando sentarse en la orilla de la cama, viendo avergonzado a algún punto en la pared.

El peli teñido se le quedo viendo un rato con los ojos como platos « ¡Se vino!» una sonrisa dulce adorno su cara «Mi pobre bebé, a de querer que la tierra se lo trague» gateo hacia él y coloco su barbilla en el hombro del ojiverde.

—Kentin—llamó. Vio las mejillas rojas de su novio y no dudo en depositar un beso en una de ellas.

—Lo lamento…yo—fue interrumpido por un sonoro beso en su cachete.

—No pasa nada—expreso con simpleza—Es tu primera vez…no tiene que ser perfecta. Bueno, para mí sí lo fue—el castaño giro su cabeza y observo con detenimiento los grandes y expresivos zafiros de Alexy.

—Y si… ¿Empezamos con la segunda vez?—cuestiono mirando lo con candidez. Las mejillas del peliazul adquirieron un leve color rosa y su boca se entreabrió tratando de decir algo. Sus palabras murieron antes de tan siquiera ser pronunciadas, al recibir un arrebatador beso de su chico.

Kentin lo tumbo sobre la cama, estimulando la aún despierta erección del ojiazul, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros de deseo. El cuarto y el pequeño departamento se llenaron de gemidos, y expresiones de placer. El gemelo agradeció no poder generarle un nuevo trauma a su hermano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un estrepitoso estornudo se dejo oír por el local de ropa.

—Salud—expreso con amabilidad el ojiblanco.

—Gracias Lys—le dijo mientras frotaba su nariz con la manga de su jersey. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando por cuarta vez esa tarde y soltaron un suspiro de pesadez— ¿Cómo terminamos aquí Lys?—preguntó con pesar, volviendo a ver si por obra del espíritu santo o algún mago nivel 60, su PSP volvía a tener la batería a full.

—Pues…—miro al frente, viendo a su rubia novia buscar entre esos ajustados pantalones de látex uno de su talla—Supongo que es su don de convencimiento—respondió con una sonrisa apesumbrada.

El pelinegro dirigió una mirada para su amiga de ojos verdes, por un momento su cara de felicidad infinita le recordó a la de su hermano «No invoques al demonio Armin ¡¡NO LO INVOQUES!!» grito en su mente, mientras en la vida real se jalaba desesperado sus azabaches cabellos.

— ¿Armin?—preguntó asustado y confundido el más alto, encontrándose ahora entre dos locos completamente solo «Castiel, sálvame» imploro por piedad.


	7. No soy una muñeca inflable ¡Bruto!

No se escuchaba nada más que la respiración acompasada y relajada de los dos chicos en esa oscura habitación. Sus cuerpos se hallaban ocultos tras la pesada ropa de cama, haciendo un bulto que sobresalía del colchón. La ropa de ambos se encontraba desperdigada sobre el piso, hace unos momentos no les hacía falta, el rubio soltó un suave suspiro al sentir el roce de la piel del ojigris contra la suya y se acurruco más contra él buscando el cálido contactó, su tarea fue interrumpida por el sonoro ringtone de su celular. Hipocrite de Creature Feature le anunció que había recibido un mensaje, el ruido termino por despertar, al igual que pelirrojo a su lado.

—Diablos…nunca pensé que te gustara ese tipo de música—le dijo tratando de despabilarse— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto aturdido.

—Las seis—le contesto al otro mientras buscaba su celular en su pantalón de mezclilla, el cual había quedado pertinentemente cerca de la cama.

—Ya es tarde—pronuncio de manera escueta.

“Estamos cerca de la casa, tienen 15 minutos…Espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;9” leyó en la pantalla del aparato, su cara tomo un color rojo intenso debido a la vergüenza y enojo que sentía. Sin pensarlo mucho le soltó un manotazo con mucha fuerza al muchacho a su lado.

—Auch ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Por qué fue eso?—le dijo sobándose el brazo que fue a donde termino parando el golpe.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a contarle?—interrogo completamente enfurecido.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Contarle a quién qué?—cuestiono confundido.

—Joylin—casi grito, extendiéndole el teléfono con el mensaje abierto.

—Y…Yo no le conté nada ¿En qué momento? Nos ha de haber visto salir juntos y como tiene la cabeza pervertida, imaginó cosas sucias—le grito molesto, tratando de buscar una excusa lógica. El ojimiel solo frunció el ceño y se dedico a buscar con la vista sus calzoncillos.

El ex-delegado comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, siendo un poco torpe y descuidado. El pelirrojo solo lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, busco sus bóxers y una vez que los volvió a tener puesto volvió a recostarse en la cama.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer eso y regresas a la cama? Hay que seguir durmiendo…estoy cansado—el blondo soltó un bufido y lo volteó a ver desesperado.

—Quiero regresar a mi casa para poder ducharme—excuso.

—Puedes ducharte aquí—le reto serio.

—No traigo cambio de ropa—agrego.

—Te presto uno—apunto.

—No es necesario…además necesito hacer los deberes—termino, poniéndose los tenis y anudando bien la agujeta.

—Puedes hacerlos aquí… ¿Por qué no paras con esto y admites que solo quieres irte? Nos ahorraríamos está platica sin sentido Nath—señalo molesto.

—Ya me voy—dijo, ignorando lo antes dicho por el guitarrista.

—Al menos déjame llevarte—se ofreció de manera amable.

—No es necesario—repitió el de ojos miel de manera seca mientras tomaba su mochila del piso.

—No me trates como una prostituta Nath—reclamo, vistiéndose lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, viendo salir por la puerta de la habitación al muchacho—Oye, espera—le llamó.

—En serio, no es necesario Castiel, puedo ir en bus—le dijo, encarándolo para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Así continuaron discutiendo, incluso el bermejo tomo la mochila del de ojos miel y subió de nuevo con la “secuestrada”. Estaban discutiendo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica rubia con Lysandre, que los miraban como si fuesen las cosas más curiosas en la sala. El de ojos miel miró una cabecita extra, que resaltaba por su color rojo –este completamente natural- los celos se hicieron presentes y le arranco su morral de las manos al otro, para seguir bajando las escaleras.

—Castiel—pronuncio la pelirroja asomándose detrás de su amiga, el nombrado solo cabeceo en forma de saludo.

—Yo me voy, permiso—pidió a los tres que se encontraban parados en el umbral.

—Te dije que yo te llevó—le reprocho volviéndolo a alcanzar.

—Tienes visitas—señalo con la mirada a la chilla.

— ¡¡Oh no Nath!! Yo puedo esperar en la habitación de Cas—se apresuro, no quería ser una excusa, sabía bien que pasaba ahí o por lo menos su intuición femenina se lo hacía entender.

— ¿Ves? Ella espera—le dijo, señalando a la chica de manera despectiva con su pulgar.

—Oye—le reclamo indignada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es de mala educación dejar esperando a las visitas—pronuncio, iniciando sin proponérselo una nueva discusión.

—Ella es una excepción…nació esperando, incluso ahora espera que le llega la pubertad para ver si deja de ser plana como una tabla—dijo de manera divertida. Sacándole una mueca graciosa y descolocada al rubio, una de estupefacción de la novia de su mejor amigo y este último solo atino a dedicarle un facepalm a su colega.

— ¡¡HIJO DE PUTA ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!!—Reacciono la chica, sacando fuego por la boca y los ojos—¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO ENFRENTE DE NATH?!!—dijo, no encontrando que hacer con sus manos de los nervios y solo atinó a hacer lo que mejor sabia…golpear el ojigris.

Así inicio una pelea que el ex-delegado no presenciaba desde que se graduó del Amoris, y aprovechando el alboroto y la poca atención que se le prestaba en ese instante, salió corriendo de la casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El pelinegro entró a su morada y lo primero que se encontró fue a su hermano, y al pokemón de alto rango, muy juntos y acaramelados viendo una película. Les dedicó una mirada significativa a ambos y estos se la regresaron, observo cauteloso el sillón y al comprobar la inexistencia de alguna mancha de alguna sustancia sospechosa, decidió sentarse. Dirigió la mirada a la pantalla y abrazó su mochila.

— ¿Qué ven?—pregunto, queriendo disimular la tención que sentía.

—El diablo viste a la moda—le respondió su gemelo—Bueno yo la veo, Kentin finge que la ve—agrego, dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio.

—Si la estoy viendo, la protagonista acaba de dejar a su novio por el tonto escritor ese…del que no me fió, por cierto—explico, frunciendo el ceño por la molestia que le causaba ese personaje. El peliazul bufo divertido y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, el cual fue devuelto en los labios y así iniciaron con una sesión de besos dulces, y risillas risueñas, haciendo que el gemelo menor hiciera una mueca graciosa.

— ¡¡Oh dios mío lo han hecho!!—grito horrorizado, no cabía duda, conocía ese comportamiento empalagoso y rosa. En la cara del teñido se dibujo una sonrisa malévola.

—Tanto se nota—dijo fingiendo timidez, al momento el ojiazul supuso que haberse expresado fue una mala idea— ¿Estas preocupado por mi? ¿Quieres saber los detalles?—cuestiono de forma divertida, dejado su cómodo lugar junto a su novio para acercarse de forma gatuna a su hermano.

— ¿Quién querría oír eso? ¡¡ENFERMO!!—pregunto escandalizado, huyendo de su gemelo.

—Oh vamos hermanito, tengamos una plática de hombre a hombre—le dijo saltando del sofá y persiguiéndolo. Los gritos desesperados del morocho se escuchaban por todo el pequeño departamento, el castaño solo suspiro y decidió quedarse sentado para terminar de ver la película.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Eres un pesado—espeto la pelirroja mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—No te mordiste la lengua…por tu culpa no sé ni en qué momento se fue Nathaniel—replico molesto.

— ¿Mi culpa? Si tú supieras como mantener tu legua quieta eso no hubiera pasado, idiota—regaño mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

—Tsk, como sea ¿A qué viniste?—pregunto, asumiendo mudamente su culpa.

—Oh…bueno, me le voy a declarar—dijo de forma tímida, jugando con uno de los mechones de su rojo cabello.

— ¡¡¿A Nath?!!—pregunto alarmado.

— ¡¡NO!! Grandísimo idiota ¿Cómo a Nath?—expreso molesta— ¡¡Ya sabes a quien!! No jodas conmigo Cas—termino.

—Las chicas no deberían hablar así—reprendió—Me alegro, ya era hora…Pero ¿Estás segura de que saldrá bien?—cuestiono preocupado.

—Nos besamos—soltó. Su cara tomo un color rojo que se le hizo muy adorable al guitarrista.

—Oh…eso es bueno—le dijo dándole, sin decirlo, su apoyo—Entonces ¿Lo harás mañana? Supongo—pregunto más relajado.

—No, mañana tengo el juego interescolar de voleibol ¿Recuerdas? Señor inteligente—dijo haciendo movimientos sarcásticos con las manos—Lo haré pasado mañana—termino.

—Pues, buena suerte—dijo mientras se tumbaba en su cama, brindándole su apoyo incondicional, como la hacía desde el instituto.

—Gracias—le sonrió. Se dejo caer a su lado—Deberías hacer lo mismo—aconsejo.

—No sé de que hablas—murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la chica.

—Por amor a todo lo divino Castiel, tu cama huele a él, té hueles a él y déjame decirte que podrás engañar a todos los demás, pero yo se que desde que estamos en el Amoris no puedes dejar de verle el trasero al delegado—expreso, poniendo mayor énfasis a lo último.

— ¿Y eso qué?—preguntó fastidiado.

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que pasa, solo que no quieres aceptarlo porque siempre tienes esa careta de “macho super estrella roba virginidades de niñas rubias y gruñonas”—argumento de forma dramática—Sabemos que te pone el rubio y yo sé que quieres tenerlo todas las noches en tu cama—le dijo, haciendo que la encarará—Tu quieres algo con él desde que estábamos en la preparatoria Castiel y sigues queriendo tener ese algo, no juegues conmigo—le miro a los ojos seriamente.

—Ya tenemos algo—dijo de forma débil—Y no quiere más que eso, me lo dijo—explico.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó curiosa, quitando unos rebeldes mechones de la cara de su casi hermano.

—Supongo que somos amigos con derecho a roce—suspiro—Por el momento está bien, lo acepto. Pero no sé que voy a hacer con los celos que me han estado atacando…me pongo celoso hasta del aire—dijo desesperado.

—Ay Cas—dijo triste, apoyándose en su hombro—Solo dilo y ya…o la vas a fastidiar, de alguna manera siempre consigues fastidiarla—expreso puntual, sacándole una risa divertida al bermejo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá, se sorprendió al ver el departamento solo al entrar, Kentin llegaba antes que él la mayoría de las veces. No pudo evitar la preocupación, el castaño era fuerte, pero en el interior seguía siendo ese niño dulce y de lentes enormes; tomo su celular y le marco.

— _Bueno_ —contesto al segundo tono.

—Kentin, es Nath ¿Dónde estás? Ya es tarde—cuestiono preocupado.

— _Perdón, estoy en casa de Alexy_ —explicó, unos agónicos lamentos se dejaron oír.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto alarmado.

— _Es Alexy, impartiendo la peor de las torturas_ —respondió en un tono lúgubre.

—Oh ¿Vas a llegar?—fue al grano.

— _No_ —hizo una pausa— _Me quedaré aquí, de hecho ya puse a lavar mi ropa para ir limpio mañana y Armin me prestara un pijama…puedes cerrar bien_ —termino.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana—se despidió.

— _Hasta mañana_ —de esta manera dieron por concluida la conversación. El rubio volvió a suspirar y se quedo mirando la pantalla de su celular.

«Debí haberme quedado con Castiel» de inmediato trato de despejarse «No, las cosas estas bien como están…no debes mover nada Nathaniel, están bien como estas»

—Es mejor que me ponga a hacer los deberes—se dijo a si mimos. Se levanto de sofá llevando su mochila con él, lo mejor era darse un baño y despejarse un poco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un nuevo día había empezado y hasta el momento no se había topado con el guitarrista y lo agradecía internamente, quería verle pero al mismo tiempo no, no topárselo era una recompensa divina. Sintió un leve jalón en su camisa y se giro para ver quien le llamaba, se topo con dos grandes –y bonitos- ojos grises que lo miraban expectante.

—Nath—pronuncio la pequeña chica, que llevaba cargando un gran sobre negro donde guardaba sus lienzos—Saludos—

—Hola Xochilth—pronuncio el chico sonriéndole—Eso se ve pesado ¿Te ayudo?—pregunto cortes.

—Oh no, está bien, puedo con ello—dijo sonriente.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?—interrogo a la chica al ver un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos.

—¡¡Ay Nath!! Me apena mucho pedirte esto, pero—bajo su sobre al piso y busco en su mochila con insistencia. Al encontrarlo le extendió una invitación al ojimiel—Una galería en la plaza principal me ha invitado junto con otros jóvenes a participar en una exposición y quería pedirte que me acompañaras…es hoy a las 7 de la noche y te juro que terminara temprano, te lo suplico—junto sus manos implorándole al muchacho.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿No puedes invitar a alguna de las chicas?—dijo viendo la bonita invitación, pero no se imagino en un lugar como ese…lleno de artistas ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Hablarles sobre procedimientos jurídicos?

—Neko tiene un juego hoy…y pues no podría acompañarme—le miro directo a los ojos—Seamos sinceros ¿Te imaginas a Joy en uno de esos lugares?—la imagen de la chica con un vestido negro con escote en la espalda y al frente un escote aún más pronunciado se le vino a la cabeza—Me sentiría incomoda…y sé que a Lys también le incomodaría, porque no podría ir con nosotras para proteger su territorio—rió por su comentario—Nath, eres el chico adecuado para acompañarme en esta misión ¿Qué dices?—

—Él tiene un compromiso esta noche, así que esfúmate hippie—el blondo se estremeció ante la abrupta interrupción y al sentir un brazo abrazar su hombro. La chica se encogió en su lugar…Castiel nunca la había tratado así.

—Yo no recuerdo haber quedado con nadie para nada ¿Y qué jolines te sucede? ¿Por qué la tratas así? No te ha hecho nada—reclamó, quitándose bruscamente el brazo del otro. La peli celeste los miro asustada.

—Nath, si no puedes no es necesario que me acompañes—dijo apenada.

—Si puedo y no te preocupes, pasaré por ti a las seis—dijo concluyente—Ve a tu salón, se te va a hacer tarde—la chica solo asintió y se apresuro a marcharse— ¿A ti que mosca te pico?—encaro al pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo que me preguntó ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué le dijiste que si? ¿Qué? ¿Piensas volver con ella acaso?—pregunto molesto. En la cara del ex-delegado se formo una expresión de confusión y hastió.

— ¿Qué?—una risa sarcástica se escapo de sus labios—Eso ya es agua de otro barril, Castiel. Y si así fuese ¿A ti qué?—cuestionó indignado.

— ¿A mí qué?—pregunto molesto— ¿Se te olvida de quien eres?—lo tomo de un brazo con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él para encararlo— ¿Quién te ha hecho suyo?  Eres mío Nathaniel, que no se te olvide—el ojimiel se soltó con fuerza.

—Tranquilo amigo, yo no soy una muñeca inflable cualquiera que puedas usar a tu antojo—reclamo, algunos alumnos ya los volteaban a ver curiosos, preguntándose qué sucedía.

—Claro que no eres una muñeca inflable cualquiera, eres MI muñeca inflable…y puedo usarte a mi completo antojo—no supo ni en qué momento el blondo le soltó un puñetazo, enviándolo de espaldas al piso.

— ¿Qué ganas con humillarme? ¿Eh? Pensé que habías cambiado un poquito siquiera ¿Esto era lo que buscabas? ¿Hacerme sentir miserable y avergonzado conmigo mismo? Pues felicidades, lo has logrado—el rubio tenía la cara encendida de coraje y en sus ojos se asomaban algunas gotas de agua salada, el ojigris abrió los ojos grandes ante la escena—No sabes cuánto te odio—tomó aire—No vuelvas a buscarme ¿Me oíste? En lo que a mí respecta, tu y yo ya ni amigos somos—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, siendo observado por ojos curiosos, agacho la cabeza y dejo que las lagrimas escaparán presurosas…lo necesitaba.

_«Solo dilo y ya…o la vas a fastidiar, de alguna manera siempre consigues fastidiarla»_ Una risa irónica salió de su garganta.

—Odio cuando tienes razón—soltó al aire.


	8. Gatos ninja y hippies peliazul

El rubio miro con fastidio su celular, el cual vibraba con insistencia en su mano; “Idiota” se leía en la pequeña pantalla y como en las otras 30 ocasiones pasadas, dejo que se fuera a buzón. La acción no fue ignorada por lo bonitos ojos claros de su amiga, que no dudo en volver a preguntar.

— ¿En serio no tenias nada importante que hacer con Castiel?—dijo preocupada.

—No—suspiro—No tenía nada que hacer…y menos con ese—contesto molesto, pero fingiendo una sonrisa como las veces anteriores.

La peliazul estuvo a punto de hablar pero uno de los asistentes a la pequeña exposición la interrumpió, llevándosela consigo. El ojimiel no pudo hacer más que bufar aliviado, no quería dar explicaciones; no podía quejarse, al menos se estaba distrayendo un rato, al menos tenía algo con que forzar a su cerebro para no contestar esas llamadas, al menos tenía una razón para no salir corriendo, y al menos tenía algo que lo ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo y a no llorar como quinceañera…aunque ganas no le faltaran de irse a su casa, comprar helado –algo que sería muy raro- y ver _10 cosas que odio de ti_ , para poder sentirse jodidamente identificado con la protagonista, que para no variar era rubia.

 _Odio como me hablas_  
Y tú forma de conducir.  
Odio tu corte de cabello  
Y lo que llegue a sentir.  
Odio tus espantosas botas  
Y que me conozcas bien.  
Te odio hasta vomitar  
Que bien va a rimar  
Odio que sepas pensar  
Y que me hagas reír.  
Odio que me hagas sufrir  
Y odio que me hagas llorar.  
Odio tanto estar sola  
Que no hayas llamado aun,  
Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar  
Aunque estés tan loco,  
Ni siquiera un poco  
Lo he de intentar.

Se río solo, no pudo evitar pensar que ese poema y esa escena se ajustaban perfectamente a su situación actual; Su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro de nuevo la pantalla y su pecho le dolió ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Estaba sufriendo. No pudo procesar lo que paso en la tarde, el pelirrojo lo había seguido hasta su casa y había conseguido entrar…riñeron e incluso lo golpeo; Castiel no se defendió, ni siquiera intento hacerlo y Kentin, por primera vez desde que volvió de la escuela militar tuvo el valor para enfrentar al guitarrista, y pedirle que se fuera.

Después de eso tuvo que explicarle a su amigo lo que sucedía, obviamente se puso de su lado. Su semblante decayó de nuevo esa noche, una dulce mano que tomaba la suya lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Nath. Ya, en serio ¿Qué tienes?—se mordió los labios y en un murmuro que no pudo salir completo de su boca, le dijo que nada. La chica lo miro recelosa, pero decidió tragarse el cuento, acaricio de manera fraternal su mano y en ese momento al rubio se le ocurrió algo.

—Xochilth, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?—La chica arqueo su ceja sin entender, pero al final asintió…ella apoyaría siempre a Nathaniel, después de todo, el chico fue una parte importante de su vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lanzó su celular y se dejo caer boca abajo sobre uno de los sofás de la casa, soltó un gruñido de frustración ¿Por qué no le contestaba? Sabía que lo que le dijo esa tarde al blondo había estado mal, jodidamente mal y quería disculparse, hablar…decirle que se sintió celoso, endemoniadamente celoso y que por eso había actuado así, pero el ex-delegado no le había dado oportunidad alguna.

—Idiota—dijo para sí mismo. Escucho unas pisadas apresuradas, alzo la cabeza, encontrándose con un Lysandre presuroso buscando entre los sillones e incluso esculcando donde se encontraba recostado su amigo.

—Lys…ya deja eso, hay que irnos—regaño impaciente su novia, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando hastiada, acomodándose unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rubio en el proceso— ¿Y tú qué haces campanita?—pregunto, mirando al chico tumbado en el sofá. El peliblanco suspiro, no quería oírlos discutir.

—Joy, Lys—llamo, tomando toda la atención de ambos—Soy un idiota ¿Verdad? Nunca consigo hacer nada bien ¿no?—la rubia abrió los ojos grandes, en cualquier otro momento abría pagado lo que fuera para escuchar al grandísimo idiota aceptar que de hecho lo era, pero su instinto materno le decía que algo andaba mal. El de ojos bicolor se puso nervioso por un momento ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta repentina? Presentía que si decía algo malo –o demasiado sincero- no solo ocasionaría que su amigo se sintiera mal –tal vez- si no además la ira de su novia, prefirió callar.

—No, Castiel, no es así. Verás…—la chica fue interrumpida.

—Se que lo soy, siempre me lo estás diciendo—la voz del ojigris se escuchaba rara. La chica se mordió el labio con culpa, sí que lo decía…pero en joda, miro a su novio preocupada, él la miraba de la misma manera.

— ¿Algo sucedió?—cuestiono después de tomar aire y serenarse. El ojigris separo su cara del sillón y miro a ambos con tristeza, necesitaba despejarse y ellos dos siempre habían sido un apoyo incondicional…eran como sus padres adoptivos. Se incorporo de manera lenta, sentándose en el sillón, decidido a contarles todo.

Al finalizar, observo los ojos verdes mirándolo con severidad y a su mejor amigo un poco ido. La chica hizo un puchero, pensando en las palabras correctas; Lysandre decidió ir por un poco de agua, sentía la garganta seca, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—No eres idiota Castiel—dijo por fin la rubia—Eres un chico muy impulsivo, que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y sin pensar mucho las cosas…pero eso no te hace un idiota cabezón—el guitarrista iba a reclamar ante el tono ofensivo de la última frase, pero fue silenciado por uno de los largos dedos de su “madre”—Se nota que Nath te trae besando las banquetas, y créeme, no dudo que pase lo mismo con él al pensar en ti. Dejando de lado el look de matón y con cara de fuchi, eres un chico dulce y muy noble…Solo necesitas demostrar ese lado lindo, pensar en algo inteligente que decir y pedir disculpas de manera sincera, cuando Nathaniel se calme, claro; te aseguro que si haces eso, tendrán una linda historia de hadas y color rosa—termino con un tono entre lo maternal y lo divertido.

El chico solo atino a verla y sonreír, agradecía en su interior –muy en su interior- que Lysandre la tuviera de novia. Su amigo entro tiempo después con agua para los tres, que tomaron de manera calmada, para que la pareja se retirara a una cita al encontrar las llaves del peliblanco. El pelirrojo suspiro cansado y dirigió la mirada al celular, tentado a llamar una vez más, pero tomo la resolución de no hacerlo.

Se levanto con flojera y recogió su móvil, decidió irse a dormir temprano y pensar un poco mejor las cosas, como las diría y como actuaría mañana con el ojimiel…lo primordial es que este no huyera y le dejará excusarse, volvió a suspirar, sería un día largo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El castaño estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, esa tarde lo habían vuelto a sacar de clases, y la culpa había sido de un peli teñido mañoso y que siempre obtiene lo que quiere; no conformes con eso, le convenció de hacer algo que nunca hubiera pensado poder hacer…prácticamente tuvieron sexo en la escuela, en los baños, PERO DE LA ESCUELA. Al final, derrotado, volvió a casa solo para encontrarse al matón pelirrojo “molestando” –al menos eso pensó al principio- a su amigo rubio, al final resulto ser algo más grande que una de sus acostumbradas peleas; sin embargo, él le dejo muy claro a Nath que tenía su apoyo incondicional.

Ahora, el principal problema radicaba en su ahora novio, el que se encontraba encima suyo tratando de desabrochar sus pantalones para practícale una felación ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de eso? El descarado se lo dijo con todas sus letras, ese tampoco era el problema, el problema es que él no podía resistirse; Su madre le diría que esta “enculado” y que esa era la principal razón, le creería, jodido dios que le creería. El problema más grande es qué estaban en la sala de la casa que compartía con Nathaniel, este podría entrar en cualquier momento, y, bueno…ya no podría verlo a la cara después de darle tal espectáculo. Empujo con determinación al de pupilentes lejos de él, haciéndole caer de espaldas directo al otro sillón.

— ¡KENTIN!—grito enfadado el gemelo— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto masajeando suavemente su nuca, la cual se golpeo contra el brazo del sofá.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto ¿Qué no te cansas?—el peliazul le dedico una sonrisa picara en respuesta—No me mires así—advirtió avergonzado.

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así—lo miró serio, para después volver a sonreírle—Además, no puedes decir que no te gusta—afirmo de manera atrevida. Al castaño los colores se le subieron por completo a la cara, era verdad.

El peli teñido trato de alcanzar con su mano la bragueta, las manos del ojiverde sostuvieron las suyas haciendo que un gritito de sorpresa, por lo repentino del  movimiento, se escapara entre sus labios. El trigueño soltó un suspiro pesado y le dedico una mirada severa al gemelo.

—Creo que en toda relación debe haber reglas ¿Sabes?—vio al de pupilentes con la intención de replicar—Y la nuestra no va a ser una excepción Alexy…es momento de que dejemos un par de cosas claras—la mirada del de ojos esmeralda le provoco un escalofrió para nada placentero al muchacho, algo le decía que lo que se estableciera ese día no le iba a gustar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro sonoro. Se había pasado la noche pasada y todo el resto de la mañana pensando, escribiendo y memorizando una buena disculpa, iba a pedir perdón, y quería que sonar creíble y sincero. Volvió a suspirar. Intento buscar con la mirada la cabecita rubia, pero unos gritos y un bullicio ya conocido, le hicieron dirigir la vista a sus espaldas.

— ¡¡TU, MALDITO BASTARDO!!—no supo ni de donde una mal encarada -súper mal encarada- pelirroja le salto encima, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara; Pudo sentir -y sin exagerar claro está- como su quijada se rompía y volvía a ser reconstruida de la nada. La molesta chica le tomo de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo encaró molesta— ¿Qué carajos hiciste, bestia?—le soltó con furia, casi escupiendo su cara.

— ¡¿Ah qué demonios te refieres?! No puedo creer que seas mujer—dijo apartando bruscamente las manos de la chica de su persona, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero una patada en la espalda baja lo detuvo, empujándolo abruptamente.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte—ordeno, jalándole un poco de los cabellos y así de un momento a otro comenzaron una pelea en medio del pasillo; pelea que fue vista por cierta rubia, que como buena madre corrió al “rescate” de sus pequeños.

— ¿Se puede saber que jolines hacen? Podrían comportarse como personas normales una vez en su vida—Lysandre les veía a una distancia considerable, observando de manera analítica la situación…no le convenía intervenir de ninguna manera—Están en la universidad ¡¡JESUCRISTO SANTO!!—expreso dramática.

—El tiene la culpa—señalo la chica acusadoramente al guitarrista.

—Yo ni siquiera se a que se refiera—dijo apresurado, excusándose. La ojiverde estaba a punto de reprender a ambos pero algo la hizo detenerse y quedarse con la boca abierta completamente sorprendida; ambos cabezas rojas voltearon a ver al lugar donde su amiga miraba, la chica bufo molesta  y él no pudo más que poner la misma cara que la novia de su amigo al ver lo que sucedía.

—A eso me refería—señalo enojada. Por el pasillo, y caminando hacia ellos venían la peliazul y el rubio, juntos, agarrados de la  mano…muy felices. El ojigris frunció el ceño molesto.

— Hola chicos—se apresuro a decir la muchacha rubia, antes que cualquiera de los taheños abriera la boca— ¿Por qué vienen con…? Bueno ya saben—preguntando como quien no quiere hacerlo.

—Hemos regresado—apuntó el ex-delegado, el guitarrista lo vio aún más molesto—Una cosa llevo a la otra…al final descubrimos que seguíamos sintiendo algo por el otro—la chica asintió, permaneciendo callada ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

—Qué casualidad, Neko y yo también hemos vuelto—tomo la mano de la pelirroja y entrelazadas, las mostro a la otra “pareja”

La chica lo miro incrédula y escandalizada, buscaba decir algo pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Tanto el peliblanco como la chica de ojos verdes, les dedicaron un facepalm a ambos muchachos… ¿cómo podían esos dos ser tan estúpidos?

—No puedo creerlo—se dijo la güera para sí. Estaba enfadada con ambos…niños, no podía llamarles de otra manera; miro con lastima a las pobres chicas que fueron arrastradas a ese enredo de situaciones, a las cuales ella no les veía ninguna buena salida. Con discreción se alejo de ahí llevándose a su novio lejos de todo ese embrollo. Seguía molesta. 


	9. Cuando las cosas se hacen como no deberían

El peliblanco veía andar a su novia de un lado a otro, incluso estaba creyendo que componía alguna clase de melodía con el ruido de sus tacones…si, era el ritmo de la mujer colérica. Sería un buen título para lo que ahora sucedía en su habitación. Miro el ceño fruncido de la rubia, como su cabello rizado bailaba a cada paso, era una vista hermosa, que era cortada bruscamente por las blasfemias y palabras altisonantes que salían de la boca de la chica.

—No puedo creer que esos dos sean tan pendejos, y no  me mires mal Lys…no hay mejor palabra para describir a ese par de idiotas—dijo deteniéndose frente al chico, que se encontraba sentado en su cama. Tras terminar su discurso siguió su paseo cíclico por el cuarto.

Él la miro analítico, si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que se terminaría enamorando de una chica como esa, por muy grosero que suene, se hubiera reído en la cara del susodicho. Nunca lo hubiese considerado, la primera vez que la vio solo pensó que era una chica singular, con una actitud muy atrevida y de look coqueto; posteriormente descubrió que podía sentirse incomodo con esa chica e incluso molesto, llego a pensar que era un poco vulgar y…fácil, recordó que había experimentado mucha culpa después de solo pensarlo. Él era un caballero, pero esa muchacha de cabellos dorados sacaba lo peor de sí.

Después conoció el lado que le gusto, decidida, honesta, leal y amorosa; y con ello se enamoro intensamente por primera vez. Se mantuvo en bajo perfil mucho tiempo, solo conviviendo con ella, recordó que fue la primera en hacerle frente a Debrah cuando llego…bueno, si a arrastrar por media escuela de los cabellos a la castaña se le puede llamar hacerle frente. Recuerda lo mucho que lloro cuando Castiel no le creyó; y esa fue la primera vez que sintió celos. Ya que lo pensaba bien, Joylin fue sus muchas primeras veces y hasta la fecha le seguía sorprendiendo.

—A veces creo que te preocupas de más—hablo por primera vez en la tarde, la chica lo miró fijamente.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo Lys, son muy importantes para mí—comento afligida—Me molesta que ninguno de los dos piense con la cabeza fría—explico volviéndose a mostrar agobiada—De Castiel no me sorprende; pero, ¿Y qué demonios con Nathaniel? ¿Qué no es él el de la lógica y la voz de la razón? Y para coronar el pastel, arrastran a Xochilth y a Nekotanmi en sus tonterías—termino. Se dejo caer de cara al colchón; hundiendo su rostro en él, esperando ahogar sus pensamientos o su frustración.

El peliplata miro a su novia tumbada a su lado. Estiro su mano y acarició los suaves, y rubios cabellos de su amada; de cierta manera comprendía su inconformidad, recién ayer había hablado con su pelirrojo mejor amigo y al parecer todo se había resuelto…pero todo a su alrededor indicaba que no era así, que Castiel en verdad era idiota y que, aunque hiciera planes, siempre terminaría por actuar antes de pensar.

Se tumbo por completo al lado de la de ojos esmeralda. Acaricio con cariño la espalda de la muchacha, esperando reconfortarla; tarareo una melodía arrullándola, esperando hacerla dormir para que descansara un poco de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor…a veces lo que mejor podían hacer las parejas juntas, era soñar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El rubio poso su mirada sobre la chica te locos cabellos y mirada alegre; la cual se encontraba exprimiendo un limón en su té de manzanilla endulzado con un poco de miel de abeja. Observo de nuevo el lugar a donde la chica lo había arrastrado recién saliendo de la universidad; era amplio, pero al mismo tiempo intimo y muy acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores neutros que contrastaban con las columnas de madera y las mesas del mismo material; los sillones eran amplio y mullidos…realmente muy reconfortantes.

El lugar contaba con amplios ventanales, que alumbraban con gracia el lugar. Ellos se encontraban en la planta alta. Desde ahí se podía ver la barra del pequeño…”café” y la gran pizarra negra, donde con tiza se señalaban los tés, cafés, postres, aperitivos; todo orgánico, gusto del tipo que le gustan a la ojigris sentada frente a él.

—Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto ¿No, Nath?—llamó la chica, tomando la atención del chico de nuevo.

Nathaniel la miro confundido un momento; sin embargo, después recordó…siempre fue como una tradición para ellos, incluso desde antes de que empezaran a salir como pareja en la preparatoria.

La chica siempre se preocupó por él, y la nada sana rutina que llevaba como delegado principal del Amoris; siempre lleno de estrés y siempre apurado. La muchachita, sin consultárselo, lo arrastro un viernes a una casa de té cerca del instituto; sin proponérselo, eso se volvió una tradición sagrada entre ellos. Al entrar a la universidad, y estando en distintas facultades, se les había hecho casi imposible seguirlo haciendo.

—Así es—le respondió simple, dándole un trago a su té de arándanos— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Es muy agradable—pregunto, dando un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor.

—Pues…cerca de por aquí hay una enorme tienda de materiales de dibujo—sus ojos brillaron ante la sola mención del sitio—Un día que vine de compras, decidí darme una vuelta por los alrededores y sin querer lo encontré—miro con interés lo ojos miel del muchacho—La verdad es que me hubiese gustado traerte antes Nath; pero, no encontraba el momento adecuado. Al parecer, el destino quiso que te trajera aquí en estos momentos—lo miro con seriedad—Se que prometí no preguntar…Pero, ¿Qué paso exactamente, entre Castiel y Tu?—cuestiono, esperando la verdad. El día de la exposición quiso darle su espacio y ser considerada, pero ahora quería que le contara lo que había pasado…no podía seguir con lo que acordaron el muchacho y ella, sino sabía los pormenores.

El blondo se movió incomodo en su lugar. El solo recuerdo le molestaba, mejor dicho, le dolía. Miro los penetrantes ojos grises de la delicada chica y supo que ella seguiría insistiendo si él no le contestaba en ese instante. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se acomodo mejor en su asiento, eso llevaría tiempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La pelirroja lo miro fúrica, podía ver sus ojos azules destellar con odio. Por un momento temió por su seguridad y la de los pobre incautos que se encontraban en el pequeño local de discos. La chica lo había seguido después de que el timbre anunciara el término de las clases, seguido, todo el tiempo…por esa enana con cara de troll enfurruñado y decepcionado con la vida.

—¡¡AY ESTA BIEN!! ¡¡LA CAGUE!! ¡¿Contenta?!—le grito por fin, desesperado por la incesante sensación de pesadez en sus hombros.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca admitirías tu propia estupidez y las consecuencias de ella—pronuncio irónica—Pero dime Cassie, ¿a mí de qué me sirve eso?—cuestiono. El teñido sintió un escalofrió ante el sobrenombre, pero sabía que si reclamaba le iría mal…y no quería un cargo por desorden público y menos siendo, ya, legalmente un adulto.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó.

—Me sigue sin servir de nada—afirmo molesta—Como todo lo que digas de ahora en adelante no me va a servir de nada, quiero que en compensación me cuentas qué le hiciste a Nath—exigió, mirando sus uñas, restándole importancia.

— ¿Por qué afirmas que yo fui él que le hizo algo? Pudo ser él el que la cago—la chica lo miro con una ceja levantada—Vale…no me crees—afirmo derrotado—No tengo porque contarte, no es asunto tuyo—dijo serió y dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

La chica miro de manera disimulada hacia los lados y al percatarse que nadie los miraba tomo con fuerza las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero del más alto, empujándolo y estrellándolo contra una pared, lejos de la vista de todos.

—Mira Castiel ¿Crees que me importa lo que le hagas al súper delegado en la cama?—el chico abrió la boca para protestar—No intentes contradecirme, sabes que lo que digo es verdad—pronuncio en un tono exigente—Dices que no es asunto mío, pero fuiste tú el que me arrastro directito a esta mierda en la que estas metido—respiró, tratando de controlar sus ganas de reventarle un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo—Ahora bien, y escucha atentamente que no voy a repetirlo; Si quieres que te siga la corriente en toda esta tontería, vas a tener que contarme con lujo de detalle que paso entre ustedes dos ¿Entendido?—el chico asintió asustado ante el tono amenazante. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora, amedrentado por una chica que a duras penas le llega al hombro, se reiría de él…pero él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que esa fiera roja era capaz.

—Sígueme—le dijo con simpleza—Hay que ir a otro lugar para estar más tranquilos—con esto en mente salieron del local.

Aunque al guitarrista no le gustara, sabía que Neko tenía la razón y si quería pedirle ayuda, y recibirla por completo, debía cooperar y contarle a la muchacha lo que había pasado, por muy horrible que esto le pareciera.


	10. Un “pelirrojo” enamorado

Estaba que arañaba las paredes…el pelirrojo no podía creer que hubiese pasado un mes. Al menos no era el único que sufría, Alexy estaba en voto de castidad obligado por su, ahora, dominante novio castaño.

«Hombres» fue lo único que pensó su “novia” al ver al muchacho agonizar sumergido en su monologo mental.

—Yo sabía que no iba a funcionar—murmuro de mala gana.

— ¡¿Y por qué a ellos si les funciona?!—cuestiono histérico el pelirrojo, señalando a la linda “pareja” a la lejanía…podía jurar que desprendían una encantadora aura rosa, llena de amor y esas cosas.

—Son buenos fingiendo ciertos papeles—afirmo, recordando el lado oscuro de Nathaniel y que “Demonio de Tasmania azul” era el apodo que se le había quedado a la pequeña, y delicada chica.

—Podríamos tratar de hacer una actuación más convincente—susurró el chico, tratando de sonar sutil. Realmente nadie se tragaba que ellos eran pareja de nuevo, no se podía…lo habían intentado una vez y fallaron penosamente—Logramos fingir varios meses en el instituto ¿Por qué ahora no?—cuestiono.

—Fueron tres meses Castiel—lo miró con una ceja alzada—Además, fue más una etapa de autodescubrimiento para ambos…Señor “no soy homo, soy muy macho” Valois—dijo de manera divertida.

— ¡PUES NO LO SOY!—la chica le dedico una mueca divertida—Yo no tengo la culpa de sentirme así por la rubia—un “no me lo creo” se formó en la cara de la chica—En todo caso, no sé qué hacer para que el imbécil deje de comportarse hostil conmigo—sentenció.

—Quizá, podrías empezar por dejar de decirle “rubia”; Castiel, Nath es un chico—afirmo— ¿Crees que es agradable para él que lo nombres con un apelativo femenino? Yo no lo creo. Y puede que no seas gay, pero intentar conquistar a alguien de tu mismo sexo no es lo mismo que hacerlo con alguien del sexo contrario—finalizo frunciendo el ceño.

Posó sus ojos grises en la mueca de la chica, sabia de primera mano lo mucho que ella había sufrido negándose a sí misma lo que realmente era y sentía, había estado allí, intentando ayudarla e intentando consolarla; al mismo tiempo, ella le había ayudado a él a darse cuenta de muchas cosa, principalmente, el porqué no podía mantener una relación estable con ninguna chica.

— ¿Qué propones?—pregunto, dándole su voto de confianza.

—Para iniciar…cambiemos la estrategia—señalo con una media sonrisa adornando sus finos rasgos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nathaniel se sentía algo estúpido, bueno, completamente estúpido. No supo cómo ni cuándo, se le pudo haber ocurrido una estrategia tan infantil y fuera de sí; prácticamente había forzado  a la chica de locos cabellos azules a fingir ser su pareja ¡¡Se aprovecho de que ella nunca puede decirle que no a nadie!! Se sentía mal y culpable.

Aunado a eso, el principal culpable de todo esto se había vuelto a juntar, también, con Nekotanmi…Bueno, al menos eso parecía; porque de pareja, nada más el mote tenían. Sin embargo, el hecho le molestaba. Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría y había pensado mejor las cosas, pudo haberle contestado algo ingenioso al pelirrojo como “Tuya…no veo tu nombre en ningún lado de mi hermoso ser” o “Tranquilo viejo” aunque sonara un poco ridículo; Pero no, tuvo que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y hacer todo un drama por eso.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? A él le gustaba Castiel, y mucho para ser sinceros, y lo que le dijo le dolió…Tal vez si le hubiera dicho “No quiero ser solo tu muñeca inflable”, las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo. Suspiro cansado y derrotado, subiendo los codos en la mesa y recargando su cabeza en sus manos, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y bajo la atenta mirada de la chica frente a él.

—Nath ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunto la chica sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Si Xóchitl…solo estaba pensando en algo—dijo con una sonrisa que se vio forzada. La chica le dio otro sorbo a su te.

—Reformulare la pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes ahora después de todo lo acontecido? ¿Estás listo para enfrentar a Castiel? ¿O tenemos que seguir fingiendo más tiempo? Nath, me estoy empezando a cansar de esto…Y sabes que es difícil que yo diga eso—sentencio la chica, mirándolo con seriedad.

—E…eh, bueno yo—maldijo internamente a la chica y a su forma sincera, y directa de ser ¿Cómo contestar a eso?

—Siempre he pensado que el dialogo es la mejor manera de arreglar los malentendidos…hasta donde sé, tuvieron sexo y él dijo cosas que te hicieron sentir como una…mujer de la vida galante. Pero, Nath, creo que existe la posibilidad de que él lo haya dicho por celos ¿No lo crees?—cuestiono.

—No lo creo, es de Castiel de quien hablamos—respondió rodando los ojos.

—Se lo que piensas ¿Cómo el señor Castiel macho rudo pecho peludo, puede sentirse celoso?—pronuncio intentando hacer su voz más grave, dando como resultado una escena muy chistosa—Pero piénsalo un poco. Te invito a salir y él salta, pelean, dice lo que dijo y se desata el drama…Obviamente estaba celoso ¿Cuántas veces te llamo esa noche?—el ojimiel abrió los ojos con sorpresa—Si Nath, me di cuenta. Él estaba arrepentido Nath, pero tú no le diste la oportunidad de hablar…A mí no me hubiera molestado que me dejaras abandonada esa noche para correr a su brazos, y que posteriormente hubieran tenido relaciones como dos conejos en celo—sonrío divertida, mientras le daba un sorbo más a su té.

— ¡Xóchitl!—la llamo escandalizado.

La joven solo atino a reír con gracia, mientras el rubio boqueaba e intentaba formular algo coherente. Su cara esta roja y podía jurar que su orejas también lo estaban…Pero ¿Cómo no avergonzarse cuando tu amiga -la cual es la representación perfecta de un cordero blanco- dice tal vulgaridad?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los dos pelirrojos miraban desde una distancia prudente a la “parejita” esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su jugada.

— ¿Qué hacen esos dos?—pregunto el ojigris con el ceño fruncido, mirando a los otros dos.

—Pues parece que a Nath le está a punto de dar un ataque y Xo se divierte con el asunto—respondió la muchacha restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Cuándo entramos nosotros? Me empiezan a doler los pies por estar parado esperando—expreso molesto.

—Entraremos cuando sea el momento, cabeza hueca…Esperemos a que se llene la planta de abajo. No tendría mucho sentido subir cuando el lugar esta vacío, y más sabiendo lo perezoso que eres—contesto burlona.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos con fastidio, pero decidió resignarse; al fin y al cabo, ese era el plan de la chica y debía atenerse a él para poder resolver algo. Un fuerte tirón lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora—grito en un susurro la ojiazul, adentrándose al lugar y mirando a todos lados buscando de manera casual una mesa, sabiendo de antemano que no encontraría ninguna.

—Disculpa las molestas, por el momento la planta baja está repleta—les dijo una mesera que se acercó de inmediato al verlos entrar—Pero todavía hay lugares disponibles en el segundo piso, pueden disponer con confianza de ellos—complemento, con una sonrisa servicial en su rostro.

—Oh gracias, creo que eso haremos—respondió la pelirroja, correspondiendo la amabilidad mostrada. Ambos se dirigieron a la planta alta del lugar—Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿No?—le cuestiono seria.

—Lo repasamos como 20 veces, no soy tan idiota ¿sabes?—contesto el guitarrista de mala gana, provocando una sonrisa irónica en la muchacha.

Por otro lado los ojos claros de la peli azul vieron a ambos taheños subir por las escaleras, haciéndole pasar con pesadez el té. «Al parecer el momento de la verdad se acerca» pensó la ojigris.

— ¡Oh pero que sorpresa! Xo, Nath. No esperábamos verlos por aquí—expreso de manera casual la jugadora de voleibol.

—Nosotros tampoco, que agradable sorpresa—dijo la delicada chica a las dos personas que se acababan de acercar. Por su parte Nathaniel no podía estar más estresado, cuando Xóchitl le pregunto si estaba preparado para enfrentar a Castiel, pensó que si…que ya estaba preparado. Pero no pensó que el momento del enfrentamiento sería en ese mismo instante.

— ¿No podemos sentar con ustedes?—pregunto Neko con una sonrisa radiante. La peli azul asintió con amabilidad y le hizo espació en el sofá a la muchacha; la cual se dejó caer de manera ruidosa sobre el sillón, provocando la risa de su compañera.

—Nath—llamó la chica más bajita a su “novio”—Deberías dejarle espacio a Castiel ¿No crees?—pronuncio, dedicándole una mirada cómplice al nombrado.

Por su parte este solo se recorrio, dejando espacio suficiente al otro. El cual se situó de manera casual junto a él. La chica de ojos grises examino la situación de manera analítica y considero que era el momento adecuado para que esos dos hicieran algún avance. De manera discreta se levantó de la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres.

—Necesito ir al tocador. Neko ¿Me acompañas?—pregunto a la pelirroja. La cual se tardó un poco en procesar la nueva información recibida.

—O…Oh, Claro—respondió, poniéndose de pie de manera apresurada, entendiendo perfecto las intenciones de la otra. Al parecer, tenían algo similar en mente.

— ¿Tienen que ir las dos?—pregunto alarmado el ojimiel.

—Si Nath. Alguien tiene que vigilar que no haya un troll en la mazmorra—contesto de manera divertida.

Las dos chicas se alejaron ante la mirada desesperada del blondo. Por su parte, Castiel jugaba con un mondadientes de los que se encontraban en la mesa, fingiendo estar ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

« ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? El ambiente está muy tenso… ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago?» su cabeza rubia era una maraña de pensamientos incongruentes.

—Lo siento—la profunda voz del ojigris corto el aire y el hilo de su revoltijo de ideas.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto extrañado.

—Que lo lamento Ru…uh Nath—respondió—Por lo de ese día, tú sabes. No sé qué me paso, de pronto estábamos discutiendo y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pudiera entender que iba a decir—le dijo abrumado—Realmente lamento si te ofendí, no quería hacerlo. Me deje llevar por el momento, hombre, estoy arrepentido—termino mirando directo a los ojos miel del delegado.

El rubio no podía creer lo que acontecía ¡¡CASTIEL LE ESTABA PIDIENDO DISCULPAS!! ¡¡A ÉL!! Le dedico una mirada llena de ensoñación…Xo tenía razón, debío dejar hablar antes al guitarrista. El pelirrojo miraba con la ceja levantada la expresión enamorada y conmovida del blondo.

«Odio cuando tienes razón» Maldijo a la voleibolista en su mente, tenía que seguir con la segunda fase del plan ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Se acomodó de mejor manera en el sofá, pasando un brazo por la cabecera del sillón y poniendo su otra mano sobre la mesa; de esta manera, quedo en una posición receptiva para todo lo que el rubio pudiera decirle « ¡Maldita lógica psico-femenina!» volvió a maldecir mentalmente el guitarrita.

—Así que ¿Tengo tu perdón?—pregunto sincero.

—Bueno, yo digo que si—contesto de inmediato—Además, creo que yo también tengo un poco de culpa en todo este asunto…debí tomarme todo con más calma y también debí dejarte hablar después—agrego avergonzado, acomodando un mechón de sus dorados cabellos tras su oreja de manera distraída.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, ambos nos comportamos de mala manera—puntualizo el pelirrojo, tomando de manera distraída la mano de Nathaniel, acariciando con delicadeza su dorso; provocando una sensación burbujeante en la boca de su estómago.

En unos instantes sus ojos hicieron contacto, realmente no pudieron evitar el acercarse un poco más. Castiel rozo con su nariz la de otro y cuando menos lo pensaron, sus bocas ya estaban juntas, compartiendo un dulce beso. Un beso delicado e íntimo que les hacía sentir que solo ellos estaban en ese lugar, y en ese momento…O al menos, el rubio lo sintió de esa manera.


	11. En mi corazón no hay solo gatos

El baño estaba en completo silencio, solo eran ellas dos paradas ahí sin decir nada. La pelirroja miraba de vez en cuando de manera distraída a la chica de cabellos teñidos, intentando decidir la manera de iniciar una conversación. Pero no encontraba la manera, vamos, hace unas semanas pensaba en la posibilidad de pedirle que fuera su novia, y ahora no podía iniciar una conversación con ella…que tontería.

—En verdad me sorprendió verlos aquí—escuchar decir algo a la peli azul le sobresalto, fijo sus ojos en el suelo—Realmente me carcome la curiosidad ¿De verdad han vuelto a ser novios?—pregunto curiosa.

—No ¿Y ustedes?—cuestiono, quitando sus ojos del piso para mirar a la otra chica.

—No—respondió de manera sumisa.

—Entonces somos su tapadera ¿No?—comentó de manera divertida.

—Al parecer—respondió— ¿Qué planean? No me digas que en verdad pensaron que me iba tragar lo de las casualidades…Castiel y tu son muy rudos para venir a un lugar como este—le miro divertida.

—Bueno, digamos que es una estrategia—la chica de ojos grises arqueo una ceja—Verás, Castiel planeaba seguir fingiendo; Y seamos honestas, no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado de esa manera—su interlocutora asintió—Así que, use mi cabeza para crear una estrategia ofensiva. Mi principal objetivo es que ellos hagan las cosas bien desde el principio ¿Sabes? A mi parecer, se saltaron varios pasos antes de llegar a donde llegaron—recalco lo obvio—Iniciando con mantener una charla civilizada…aunque no es imperativo que inicien de esa manera, quizá solo necesitan hablar bien las cosas—termino.

La chica a su lado la examino por unos segundos. La idea no era mala y el concepto desarrollado tampoco; pero, algo le hacía pensar que él plan no saldría también como la voleibolista pensaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El guitarrista solo se concentraba de disfrutar de la buena sensación que le daba ese contacto con el rubio. Mentiría si dijera que no había ansiado ese momento. Pero, algo en su mente se puso a recapitular y -por muy extraño que esto suene- razonar ¿No estaba cometiendo los mismos errores de el “pasado”? ¿No era muy pronto para eso? ¿No se estaba volviendo a saltarse “pasos”? Se separó de manera brusca del contacto, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

— ¿Castiel?—llamó el delegado al ver la expresión contrariada del otro. Intento tocar su hombro, pero ante el contacto el otro se alejó de manera precipitada, pegándose más al otro extremo del sofá.

—No te enojes…por favor—comento de manera apresurada al ver la cara ofendida del otro.

— ¿Qué sucede?—se animó a preguntar. El pelirrojo froto su cara con sus manos ¿Qué que sucedía? Ni él lo sabía con exactitud.

—Me siento…culpable—no podía encontrar una mejor palabra… ¿Culpable? Por hacer las cosas mal, quizá por precipitarse…por separarse así de ese beso.

Sin embargo, el blondo empezó a maquinar sus propias teorías. Podía sentir la marea de ideas contradictorias rondar su cabeza, pero una se quedó clavada por completo en su subconsciente. 

—Es por Nekotanmi ¿Verdad?—cuestiono.

—…—el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada confundida ¿Neko? ¿Ella qué tenía que ver en esto?…bueno, sí que tenía que ver. Ella fue la que hizo el plan, así que si se encontraba así de confundido era por ella— ¿Si?—contesto más por inercia que por otra cosa. La expresión de dolor que se instaló en la cara del rubio lo confundió aún más.

« ¿Así qué si volvieron después de todo? Y él se siente culpable por dejarse llevar cuando ahora tiene a una linda novia con la cual hacer estas cosas» pensó el ojimiel. Estaría mintiendo si afirmara que no se sentía lastimado y humillado «De verdad no era algo serio ¿No?» Para él solo era confirmar lo que suponía era la realidad.

—Nath…—estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

—No tienes que decir nada Castiel, todo esto es mi culpa—le dijo, ocultando su cara con sus manos. Intentando esconder la expresión triste que tenía en esos momentos—Yo fui quien tuvo la culpa de todos esto—agrego, refiriéndose a su corazón roto y aparente rechazo—Toda la culpa es mía—concluyo desolado.

—Nathaniel, espera ¿A qué te…?—volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Me gustas—soltó. El exdelegado se reiría de la cara que en ese momento puso el pelirrojo, sino fuera un tema tan serio lo que se trataba en ese instante—Pero realmente no espero que me correspondas ¿sabes? Sé que no puedes…Y no te culpo, nunca podría competir contra una chica como Neko; es guapa, tiene bonito cuerpo, es buena en los deportes y tienen gustos similares—sonrió de manera afligida—Además, ya me quedo claro que lo que tú y yo tuvimos no fue más que un acoston, o varios acostones—finalizo.

Castiel podía sentir como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo « ¿Qué demonios? » pensó.  « ¿De qué demonios hablas, delegado? » sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada ¿Qué podía decir él ante senda estupidez? “A Neko no le van los chicos” Eso era bueno…« ¿Qué demonios, Nath? » Volvió a pensar y antes que su cerebro colapsara, las chicas volvieron al lugar.

—Oh, Xo ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?—pregunto el rubio a su amiga peli azul.

— ¿Eh? Ah… ¿Claro?—respondió de manera confundida. Tomo su bolso y se despidió de los otros dos. Aunque solo la atleta le respondió la cortesía, obviamente contrariada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto la pelirroja al guitarrista. Este solo la miro, con la misma cara que tuvo desdé el inicio del monologo del blondo.

—Creo que rechace a la rubia—su cara era merecedora a un retrato por lo épica que resultaba.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE RECHAZASTE A NATH?!—cuestiono furiosa.

—E…es que, es que…Dije lo que quería decirle, nos besamos—de nuevo, fue interrumpido.

— ¡¡SE BESARON!! ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ESO LLEVA A UN RECHAZO?—pregunto sin bajar su tono.

—Me separe, entre en pánico…Me dijiste que no fuera tan rápido—respondió apresurado.

— ¡¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza!!—dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, siendo contenida de manera presurosa por el ojigris.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Solo hice lo que me dijiste!—respondió apresurado ante la agresión.

— ¡Por eso mismo! ¡¡Te la arrancare, porque no la ocupas!!—Contesto molesta—Como vamos a arreglar esto—soltó, tranquilizándose. Intentó pensar en una solución viable a toda esa situación, pero no logro llegar a nada factible.

La chica le dedico una mirada furiosa que lo hizo saltar de su lugar y recorrerse de su sitio.

—No me mires así—pidió asustado. La chica pelirroja suspiro, tenía que pensar cómo solucionar todo ese…desmadre.

—Sera una larga tarde—susurro.   

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El blondo caminaba a paso apresurado, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, comprobando que la chica le seguía el paso con cara de preocupación. Sin embargo no se detenía, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible. Paro en seco, Kentin estaba con Alexy en la casa; En verdad no pensaba que hicieran nada, tenían una clase rara de celibato, pero aun así no quería importunarlos.

—Nath, Cielo santo—dio una profunda bocanada de aire, intentando recuperar el aliento— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Paso algo malo con Castiel? ¿Discutieron?—lo bombardeo con preguntas, no dando oportunidad que contestara. El chico poso un dedo sobre los labios de la chica, haciéndola guardar silencio.

—Él…Él me beso—la chica lo miro de manera sorprendida.

—Y ¿Eso es malo porque…?—Pregunto contrariada.

—Porque tiene novia—respondió alterado—Y yo confundí todo, me deje llevar, y ahora me siento muy culpable—la chica pudo ver el sentimiento que expresaba su compañero pintado en la cara. Tenía el rostro desfigurado en una mueca estresada…y eso era malo para los nervios del muchacho. Tomo la mano del rubio, intentando tranquilizarle y la noto más fría de lo que debería estar.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿No Neko le había dicho que ella y Castiel no tenían nada? ¿Qué acaso no planeaba juntarlo?... ¿Le habría mentido?

— ¿Y quién es su novia?—pregunto, intentando de esta manera resolver sus dudas.

— ¿Quién va a ser? Neko, obviamente—contesto, recalcando lo obvio.

—Pe…Pero ella me dijo que no estaban saliendo. Y que yo sepa, ninguno de los dos tiene a nadie más—replico con una mueca contrariada.

— ¿Eh?—se pudo ver la confusión del ojimiel  « ¿Neko dijo eso? » Ella nunca mentía…Entonces el pelirrojo—¡¡Ese bastardo me mintió!!—Expreso ofendido—No pudo rechazarme como dios manda y se limitó a mentirme—la chica se encogió en su lugar, Nathaniel estaba furioso—Se va a enterar—y con eso termino su monologo, dejando a la chica en el sitio portando una cara de circunstancias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había amanecido de nuevo y era otro día de escuela para todos los alumnos de esa honorable universidad. Sin embargo, y a pesar del buen día, el ambiente se sentía tenso. Quizá fuere por el rubio con cara de pocos amigos, o por el pelirrojo que intentaba ignorar el mal ambiente al igual que la pareja de chicos que se sentaron a su lado, o quizás fuera la cara de estrés de las chicas y el de preocupación de la pareja hetero que los acompañaban.

El único que parecía perdido en esa marea de tensión era Armin, el cuál no se enteraba de nada. Y con toda la inocencia que despertaba la ignorancia, se atrevió a cuestionar algo.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo su fin de semana?—pregunto feliz, queriendo contar lo que le paso a él. Pero no iba poder, porque en ese momento la bomba de tiempo que se situaba en esa mesa, exploto.

Nathaniel reclamo todo lo que pudo reclamar; Castiel solo pudo ponerse a la defensiva, intentando no decir nada hiriente; Las chicas intentaron justificarse, cayendo en la conclusión de que solo eran víctimas de las circunstancias; Joy y Lis veían a todos preocupados, sin querer tomar partido. El chico estaba preparado en caso de que se necesitara intervenir físicamente; Kentin estaba en la misma posición, solo vigilando que el ojimiel no soltara un puñetazo…el guitarrista mostraba tener temple, pero sabía que se defendería en caso de ser agredido; Y por su parte el detonador de la situación, intentaba buscar refugio debajo de la mesa.

Alexy veía todo con pánico. No quería que se golpearan, desvió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de los demás chicos de la facultad y decidido a acabar con todo ese desastre, hablo.

— ¡¡Todo esto es mi culpa!!—grito con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus para nada entrenados pulmones—Si no hubiera puesto ese catnip en el vaso de Nath, nada de esto estaría pasando—los chicos centraron su atención en el peli azul.

— ¿Catnip? Eso es una droga ¿No?— se animó a preguntar Xóchitl.

— ¡¡¿Droga?!! ¿Pusiste droga en mi bebida?—pregunto escandalizado el ojimiel—Entonces no estaba borracho ¿Y tú lo sabias?—punto de manera acusadora al pelirrojo.

—Era una broma, no sabía que se saldría de control—se justificó—Pero te juro que lo que hice quise hacerlo y no buscaba aprovecharme de ti—agrego en un tomo suplicante, buscando convencer al delegado.

— ¡¿Drogaste a Nath?!—pregunto a un más escandalizado Kentin a Alexy.

—Pudo ser peor, pensaba dártela a ti—se excusó apresuradamente, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

— ¡¡¿Querías drogarme a mí?!!—cuestiono molesto.

—Pero no lo hice—contesto.

—Pero lo pensaste— alego el castaño.

El pelinegro veía de un lado a otro, buscando la manera de que todo ese alboroto cesara antes de que viniera un rector…o algo parecido.

—¡¡Mañana tengo una cita!!—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Joylin suspiro aliviada, ante la distracción.

Todos se le quedaron viendo al gemelo como si le hubiese picado un bicho raro; pero agradeciendo internamente la interrupción. No importando lo rara y fuera de lugar que esta era.


	12. Si no quieren volar, los empujas

Armin suspiro cansinamente, el día anterior fue estresante. De haber sabido que su inocente pregunta desencadenaría todo ese revuelo se habría quedado calladito. Volvió a suspirar, no valía la pena preocuparse por ello; después de todo, él no tenía vela en ese entierro y hasta le daba un poco de risa la situación.

Castiel y su gemelo terminaron siendo los malos del cuento; Kentin y Nathaniel las víctimas directas. Mientras que Nekotanmi y Xóchitl eran las indirectas, embarradas en todo ese problema por azares del destino. En cuanto a él, Joylin y Lysandre, habían quedado muy aparte de ello, solo participando de manera irregular y no inmiscuyéndose por completo. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía escribir un libro con todo ese asunto.

 _“El vuelo 23045 proveniente de México ha arribado a la pista. Familiares y agentes de viaje podrán recibir a sus pasajeros en la puerta número 3. Gracias por su atención”_ La voz de la locutora hizo al pelinegro sonreír ampliamente. Corrió directamente al lugar señalado para encontrarse con la persona por la que se levantó tan temprano en un día festivo.

Sintió alivio al ver que aún no había mucha gente esperando, así conseguiría un lugar donde pudiera ver y donde fuera visto fácilmente. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. «¿En verdad esto cuenta como una cita?» se preguntó. Pero una sonrisa boba volvió a formarse en su cara «¿A quién demonios le importa eso?» grito internamente.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a varias personas. Vio de todo, caras de felicidad, otras de agotamiento por las largas horas de viaje… pero no a ella. Se preguntaba si la podría reconocer, «obvio si, hemos hablado por _Skype_ » pero las personas se ven diferente en persona y hace dos años que él no la tenía en frente.

Pero entonces la vio. Con el cabello totalmente verde como siempre y sus mejillas regordetas, como siempre, e igual de linda que siempre; a pesar de haber volado varias horas desde su país natal. Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, y el no pudo evitar que sus pies se movieran solos, corriendo para rodear a las personas y encontrarse con ella. Pudo ver como los cabellos verdes se movían en la misma dirección a toda velocidad.

— ¡¡Elena, espera!!—le gritó su hermana, y eso le confirmo a él que también corrían a su encuentro.

Al toparse de frente se juntaron en un abrazo que les saco el aire a los dos. Pero a Armin realmente no le importaba y a Elena tampoco. El ojiazul lleno de besos las mejillas gordas de la muchacha, y ella solo se acurrucaba, queriendo guardar ese encuentro en su memoria. Se habían extrañado mucho, y en ese momento, solo importaban ellos dos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Joylin iba con paso decidido hacia el departamento que compartían el rubio delegado y el castaño de pantalones militares. Anteriormente se había sentado a hablar con Lysandre sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Como bien se había visto, esos chicos no podían resolver las cosas y solo lograron complicar más todo ese asunto. La pareja había decidido darles un empujoncito y para lograr eso, ella debía hablar primero con Nathaniel. Esperaba muy en el fondo que el chico siguiera siendo la voz de la razón y que tanto ajetreo no lo terminará volviendo estúpido.

Toco el timbre y espero a que atendieran al llamado. Escucho pasos pesados, como si no quisieran llegar a la puerta, volvió a tocar el timbre.

—Ya voy—la exclamación se escuchó desganada. La puerta se abrió levemente y de ella se asomó un ojeroso, y desalineado rubio.

—Hola—saludo, para luego dedicarle una brillante sonrisa al muchacho. Nathaniel arqueo una ceja confundido.

—Joy ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto más por cortesía que por curiosidad.

—Iré directo al grano. Tú y yo debemos hablar sobre lo acontecido en estos días—indico mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja. El ojimiel hizo una cara de fastidio—No es una pregunta, así que no hay cavidad a negativas—agrego antes de que el chico se quejara. Después y sin preguntar ingreso a la casa, haciendo a un lado de manera brusca al rubio.

—Esto no va a ser agradable—susurro para sí mismo el delegado, suspirando con pesadez para posteriormente cerrar la puerta de su casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alexy estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Kentin no quería verlo, según él, quería tiempo para pensar. El gemelo, debido a experiencias pasadas, sabía que eso solo significaba algo malo. Sumado a eso estaba lo de la mañana.

Armin había ido al aeropuerto a recoger a su cita. Se sorprendió sobre manera al darse cuenta de quién era; Emma, una de las gemelas Hernández. Ellas habían venido al Amoris de intercambio y ahí las habían conocido. La peliverde no era el problema, la que le preocupaba era Emmeth.

¿Quién era ella? Pues…la exnovia de su novio. Y la recordaba muy bien; era la bonita pelinegra de encantadores ojos miel, amable, tranquila y con un sentido del honor tan grande como Kentin. Si estuviera en buenos términos con el castaño no le preocuparía; pero, volvía a repetir, el ojiverde no estaba muy contento con él en ese momento. No se preocuparía más de lo necesario, después de todo, no habría ningún problema si esos dos no se veían ¿No?

 _— ¡Ah demonios, no de nuevo!—_ escucho quejarse a su hermano.

 _—En tu cara moreno—_ se burló la chica.

¿Cuántas partidas iban, 5? Su hermano no había tenido tantas derrotas en un día. Sonrió, al menos él se estaba divirtiendo. Se paró del sofá necesitaba distraerse, iría al centro comercial. No requería nada, pero ver los escaparates siempre le calmaba. Intentando no molestar a su hermano salió de la casa, abriéndose camino al mall.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Castiel miró a todos lados incomodo, y por lo que podía ver, Lysandre también. Normalmente el peliblanco no era muy expresivo y nunca pensó ver tantas gesticulaciones en ese rato que llevaban sentados. Todas y cada una de ellas bastante cómicas. Sabía que el chico victoriano quería decirle algo, y probablemente era a causa de su impertinente novia; aun así, el mismo se debatía entre darle la confianza para decir lo que se suponga quiera decirle, o simplemente seguir evadiendo el asunto.

—Lys…hermano…solo suéltalo—al final decidió que era momento de dejar al de ojos dispares hablar.

—Emm…Bueno—el chico con heterocromía miro sus pies y frunció el ceño, intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza—Creo que…Creo que debería hablar con Nathaniel—dijo al fin.

— ¡Oh vamos Lys!—se froto la cara con la mano— ¿Acaso quieres que me arranquen la cabeza? Porque eso es lo que hará Nathaniel, dejo muy en claro que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo—acotó.

—No creo que sea así—el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada incrédula—Sé que Nathaniel hablo y actuó como una dama despechada. Pero sigue siendo un hombre, igual que nosotros dos…Él no durara mucho enfadado—explico—No digo que vayas en este mismo instante, porque como dices, posiblemente termines decapitado. Solo pienso que debes hablar claramente con él, cuando esté más calmado, claro está—finalizo, mirando fijamente a su amigo, intentando dar más peso a sus palabras.

—Lys—dijo con su voz quejumbrosa.

—Solo piénsalo. Tú lo quieres—el ojigris estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, una amable mano en señal de alto lo detuvo—Y él a ti también. Cuando una persona se siente tan herida por las acciones de otra, normalmente es porque hay un sentimiento más profundo en medio. Y te lo digo por experiencia propia—aconsejo, desvió la mirada con culpa, recordó todo lo que hizo sufrir en el pasado a su ahora novia—No dejes que lo que supones hoy, afecte los hechos del futuro Castiel. Te lo digo como amigo—finalizó. Se levantó del sofá, tenía que enviarle un mensaje a su dama informándole que su parte estaba hecha.

«Ahora todo queda en él» pensó, retirándose a su habitación dejando a un pensativo pelirrojo mirando su celular.

En el otro lado de la ciudad los dos rubios se encontraban en la puerta, despidiéndose. La chica tenía su mano en el hombro del delegado, acariciándolo de forma maternal, intentando darle ánimos.

—Solo piénsalo Nath, y habla de esto con Kentin también…Bueno, cuando llegue a casa—termino la chica.

—Lo voy a pensar. Y no te preocupes, yo platicare con él…pero no prometo que haga nada, después de todo él tiene la última palabra sobre su relación—le dijo, tallándose los ojos ahora rojos.

—Sé que no te puedo pedir que sean los súper amigos y que se lleven bien después de todo esto; Pero al menos prométeme que si te llama no le colgaras, escúchalo al menos—le suplico con la mirada.

—Te lo prometo, Joy. Pero solo porque eres tu—le dijo—Pero creo que deberías irte ya, está oscureciendo—sugirió.

—No te preocupes, Lys está esperándome en la parada del bus. Te pediría que me acompañaras, pero nadie debería verte en público siendo el desastre que ahora eres—comento divertida—Cuídate, nos vemos mañana—terminó, el chico solo asintió. En cuanto la vio dar la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras entro a su casa.

Cuando estuvo adentro se recargo contra la puerta y suspiro. Se dejó caer, deslizándose hasta llegar al frio piso de madera. En verdad lo estaba pensando. Si bien Castiel no compro ni puso la droga en su vaso, sabía que Alexy sí lo hizo y eso lo había ¿defraudado? ¿Herido? Lo cierto era que no lo hacía sentirse bien y no podría vivir mucho tiempo con ese malestar en la boca del estómago…tal vez si tenía que dejarle hablar.

El timbre de su celular interrumpió su hilo de pensamiento, anunciándole que tenía un mensaje.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kentin llevaba dando vueltas sin parar por el centro comercial. Y solo era porque quería despejarse y vaciar su mente, ver a las personas y los paradores lo distraían un poco. Intentó con ejercicio, pero termino lastimando al sujeto que sostenía el punching back.

Se detuvo enfrente de una tienda de ropa, la mayoría de las cosas que se veían dentro eran vestidos, faldas y zapatos, una tienda para chicas sin duda. Pero algo llamo su atención de inmediato, principalmente fue el cabello negro bien peinado y el agradable rostro de la muchacha. La reconoció al instante ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Su corazón se desbocaba cada que la veía, bueno, al menos así fue en el pasado.

La chica quito la mirada del vestido que observaba en ese momento. No se pudo evitar, el tan temible contacto visual se hizo presente; y la chica lo reconoció al instante, o eso supuso al ver su expresión contenta y el revoloteo particular que hacía con sus manos.

—¡Kentin!—Y eso lo termino por confirmar, lo había reconocido. En un instante la tuvo dándole un abrazo que fácilmente pudo romper sus costillas—¡Virgen santísima! Que gusto verte, estas un poco más alto…pero no mucho—dijo animada.

—También me da gusto verte Emmeth—respondió un poco cohibido por la efusividad de la muchacha.

—¿Qué tienes? Te ves apachurrado—pregunto con un puchero.

—Oh no, no tengo nada. Solo estoy cansado—contesto intentando cambiar el tema.

—¿De quién o qué? Oye vamos a otro lado, aquí estorbamos el paso. Vi un café más atrás, vamos allá—tomo su mano, no dando tiempo a negativas.

El castaño no quería ir, pero tampoco quería negarse. Se habían visto después de dos años y no quería ser grosero, aparte quería platicar con ella, saber que había hecho de su vida y cómo le iba. Con cara de circunstancias se dejó arrastrar, sabiendo que invariablemente esa plática terminaría en terreno incómodo.

Llegaron al lugar mencionado por la chica, era un lugar bastante rustico y pequeño, al menos le parecía confortable. La muchacha lo arrastro hacia una de las mesas del fondo, para platicar “más a gusto” según ella. Y ahí entre pregunta y pregunta, y respuesta y respuestas, llegaron al dichoso “problema”. Termino contándole todo, de su inesperado noviazgo con el gemelo mayor, de lo que sucedió con Nathaniel y Castiel, y de todo lo que se descubrió después.

—Entonces ¿Vas a terminar con Alex?—pregunto revolviendo la azúcar con su café.

—No ¿sí? No sé—se alboroto el cabello—No estoy seguro, no sé qué hacer—agrego agobiado.

—Umm—la chica dio un sorbo a su bebida y pensó un momento—Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero vamos, llegar a esos extremos por alguien…No lo hace cualquiera—el chico arqueo la ceja incrédulo.

—Emmeth, estamos hablando de drogas…en una bebida. Te pudo pasar a ti, o a tu hermana—explico—No me digas que puede significar algo positivo, porque no lo es. Alexy actuó como un violador en un centro nocturno—explico enojado.

—Llegamos al punto—sonrió—No hizo bien, y si te estas agobiando tanto es porque no lo querías ver. Yo opino que debes hablar seriamente de esto, pero no conmigo, con él. Tienes un sentido de la justicia gigantesco Kentin; que la persona que quieras o que te guste, haya actuado de esa manera poco ética y moral te lastimo, más de lo que tú quieres admitir—tomo un poco más de su bebida—Sabemos que a Alexy y a Armin les falta un poco de criterio y sentido común. No te digo que se lo metas a golpes, no apoyo la violencia; Pero sí que le hagas entender porque razón te ofendió todo lo sucedido—aconsejo.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo.

—No supongas, la tengo—respondió divertida. El castaño solo sonrió.

—¿No se te hace raro?—cambio el tema.

—¿El qué?—pregunto confundida.

—El que este saliendo con Alexy…digo, hace tiempo fui tu novio ¿No te parece extraño o te incomoda?—pregunto incómodo. La carcajada de la muchacha le hizo fruncir el ceño de manera cómica.

—Claro que no—soltó intentando parar de reír—Ese es un pensamiento del siglo pasado Kentin. Actualmente sabemos muchas cosas y conocemos tanta diversidad, lo extraño sería pensar que lo es—argumento. Kentin estuvo de acuerdo aunque no lo expreso.

—Te he estado agobiando con cosas referentes a mí. Y no me parece justo, nos encontramos después de 2 años y solo te cuento problemas—dijo apenado—¿Cómo te ha ido?—pregunto.

—Bien—le sonrió—He estado un poco ocupada con la universidad. Y conocí a una persona…bueno ya la conocía de antes, de hecho, tú también—le dijo picara.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?—interrogo curioso.

—Dakota—la cara que puso el ojiverde la hizo explotar en carcajadas—Lo sé, lo sé. Puse la misma cara cuando lo encontré en México. Resulta que conmigo iba enserio. Se mudó desde Australia y se inscribió en mi preparatoria; sinceramente siempre pensé que era una de esas frases de Don Juan cuando lo decía—tomo otro sorbo de su café—Pero resulta que en verdad le intereso, no creas que le dije que si a la primera. Fue muy persistente y le tomó un año que yo cediera—sonrió enamorada—Es un buen chico cuando lo conoces a fondo—agrego.

Aunque Kentin tenía sus reservas decidió confiar en ella. Siguieron ahí unas cuantas horas, platicando y poniéndose al día con la vida del otro. Eso hasta que la chica regreso a su hotel. Alexy había visto todo desde lejos, no escuchó nada, no tenía el valor como para acercarse y oír lo que sea que estuvieran diciendo.

Simplemente sintió que su mundo se desplomo cuando al caer la noche a su celular llegó un mensaje de parte del castaño. _“Tenemos que hablar”_ la frase le daba miedo. Pero no era el único, Nathaniel estaba en la misma situación; a su móvil llego el mismo mensaje, de diferente remitente.


	13. Tenemos que hablar

Nathaniel estaba que se moría de los nervios. La noche de ayer el pelirrojo le mando un mensaje “Tenemos que hablar” se leía en este. Normalmente en la cultura de los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos ocasionaba una, para nada agradable, sensación de desolación. La frasecita no era un buen presagio en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero el ex-delegado no sabía exactamente que esperar.

Era obvio que no le contesto al instante, pensó por una hora si decirle que sí, al final decidió que lo mejor era zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas. Quedaron en reunirse en el parque después de clases, el ojigris solicitó no verse hasta ese momento, de alguna manera él también agradeció la petición.

¿De qué iban a hablar? Pues era bastante obvio suponerlo ¿Qué pasaría después de eso? No podía imaginarlo. Agregando a todo este asunto un poco de sazón, Kentin y Alexy estaban en las mismas. Ni siquiera tuvo que hablar con el castaño, al parecer alguien más le había convencido de charlar con el gemelo. Pero misteriosamente, había puesto la misma condición que el guitarrista y de alguna manera le hacía gracia.

Miro su reloj por quinta vez en esa hora, y aún faltaban cinco minutos para que la lección se acabara. Asistió a todas sus clases y tomo apuntes, pero sentía que no había sacado provecho alguno de ese día, incluso sus notas resultaban incomprensibles. Y era por culpa de esa ansiedad que sentía. Como si de un milagro se tratara la campana sonó, anunciando con él, el momento de la verdad.

Recogió sus cosas de manera apresurada, reviso que no se le olvidara nada y se despidió de Kentin. Este le deseo suerte y él regreso el gesto de la misma manera. Salió del salón y se encamino por el pasillo, observo a su alrededor, verificando que el pelirrojo no estuviera cerca. Al no verlo supuso que se había encaminado antes al parque. Se abrió paso lo más rápido que pudo, no quería hacer esperar mucho al otro.

Al llegar a su destino se adentró en el lugar, buscando con la mirada al guitarrista. Fue fácil reconocerlo sentado en una banca, por lo que podía ver el ojigris estaba igual o más nervioso que él. Miraba al piso y jugueteaba con sus manos. También alcanzó a ver que murmuraba cosas, quizá ensayaba que decirle. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado del chico de cabellos teñidos cuando llego hasta él.

Castiel lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada. De inmediato el pelirrojo volvió sus ojos al piso, intentando reordenar sus ideas. El rubio volvió a agradecer el gesto, necesitaba ordenar las suyas también.

— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto el guitarrista.

— ¿Bien? Supongo—contesto, acomodándose el cabello, intentado disimular los nervios.

—Antes que nada, te pido disculpas—pronunció, manteniendo su vista hacia el suelo—No solo por lo de los últimos días. Por absolutamente todo, por lo de Debrah, por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar…por todo Nath. Porque desde ese día me volví un hijo de puta, y caí en cuenta de ello cuando las chicas aclararon todo eso—explico—Tuve el valor para pedirle perdón a las tres, y ellas me disculparon…a su modo; Y siento que si en ese momento yo hubiera tenido, perdón por el lenguaje, las pelotas para decirte “lo siento” tendríamos una mejor relación y las cosas no hubieran dado ese giro tan escabroso—explico.

El rubio se le quedo mirando, sabía que el pelirrojo decía la verdad a pesar de que no lo vio a la cara en ningún momento. Lo notó por lo rojas que se pusieron sus orejas y sus mejillas. Suspiro de manera sonora, llamando la atención inmediata del otro muchacho.

—No solo es culpa tuya, yo, yo tampoco me comporte de la mejor manera—respondió—Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso en ese entonces, tú te hubieras animado a hablar y todo resultaría diferente—pensó un momento—Aunque eso no significa que, lo que sea que haya entre nosotros ahora, tenga que terminar mal ¿No crees?—sonrió.

Castiel trago un poco de saliva— ¿Crees…Crees que debamos intentarlo?—cuestiono.

—Umm—el ojimiel miro hacia el frente—No perdemos nada con tratar ¿No?—contesto y acerco su mano al otro; el cual la tomo en cuanto la tuvo cerca, acariciándola con cariño—Aunque, tengo que establecer ciertas condiciones—agrego.

—Muy bien, yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar y llegar a un acuerdo—el exdelegado sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, primero que nada, debemos ir lento—dijo con seriedad—La pasión puede matar a la relación y en verdad quiero que esto funcione—el ojigris bufo, pero aun así estuvo de acuerdo con lo que el otro le decía—En segunda, ambos respetaremos el espacio y las amistades del otro, sin celos y sin restricciones, y si algo nos molesta lo hablaremos…nada de secretos—agrego.

—Me parece aceptable—exclamo y volvió su vista al frente, sin soltar la mano del blondo. Nathaniel miro ambas manos juntas y tomo valor para decir lo siguiente.

—Además—el pelirrojo lo miro prestándole atención. El rubio observo al frente no queriendo ver al otro, se sentía un poco avergonzado por su petición—Me gustaría ser el activo de vez en cuando—declaro con seriedad. Miro al de pelo teñido ante la falta de respuesta.

— ¡Ajajaja oh dios, tu cara!—no pudo evitar soltar el comentario al ver la expresión desencajada de su interlocutor.

—Yo me niego rotundamente a eso, nah rubia, te equivocaste si creías que lo iba a aceptar así como así—retrocedió un poco en sus palabras—Perdón por decirte “rubia”—el ojimiel volvió a reírse— ¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto molesto.

—Castiel—le llamo, acercándose y colocando su barbilla en su hombro—Realmente no me molesta que me digas rubia—afirmo.

— ¿A no?—pregunto confundido.

—No, admito que es un poco vergonzoso que lo hagas en público—explico—Pero, te doy permiso de decirme así en momentos más íntimos—termino, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿No íbamos a ir lento?—cuestiono, divertido con la actitud tomada por el ojimiel.

—Oh si, iremos lento. Solo lo estoy comentando para que lo tengas en consideración—respondió con aires de superioridad, provocando una sonrisa socarrona en el otro.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—comentó sin poder evitar reírse—Dedo decir, que me gusta tu nueva actitud—volteo hacia otro lado, viendo a la gente—Ok, considerare eso de los cambios de roles…aunque no prometo nada—concluyo.

Eso basto para el ex-delegado, al menos por ese momento. Un peso se le quitó de encima de manera automática, le hizo bien hablar de ello, y deshacerse de todas sus preocupaciones antes de hacerlo fue crucial también. Ahora se sentía más cómodo, y como prueba de eso, se tomó la libertad de acurrucarse contra el guitarrista, el cual correspondió el gesto pasando un brazo por encima de él, abrazándolo. Ahora que todo respecto a su vida personal estaba más tranquilo, solo esperaba que para Kentin las cosas también salieran bien, todos necesitaban un respiro de todo esto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kentin esperaba en el café del otro día, la verdad es que platicar -con su ahora amiga- le sirvió mucho para hacerse una idea de lo que quería y esperaba en una relación, y eso no incluía drogas de violación o algo parecido. Por otro lado Alexy lo veía un poco alejado, había llegada unos minutos después que el castaño, pero no estaba seguro de querer entrar en la cafetería. Froto sus manos de manera ansiosa, estaba nervioso y muy asustado…Después de haber visto el otro día a Emmeth junto a su novio, una sensación de incertidumbre se apodero de su alma.

¿Y si Kentin quería terminar? ¿Y si reiniciaba una relación con la morena? No podría soportarlo…bueno, si podría, pero no quería hacerlo. Todo ese drama, llorar, comer helado y consolarse comprando ropa, no sonaban tan atractivos como antes. Volvió a echar un vistazo dentro del establecimiento, observando al ojiverde menear la cuchara insistentemente en su bebida. Inhalo profundamente, «Al mal paso darle prisa, que sea lo que el destino quiera» entro rápidamente e intentando parecer lo más seguro posible se paró frente a la mesa del castaño; el cual dio un respingo por la brusquedad de los movimientos del otro y se le quedo mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Alexy, demonios…no me asustes así—exhalo—Que bueno que estés aquí, tenemos que hablar seria…—el peli azul hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

—No digas nada, lo sé todo—dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Si?—arqueo una ceja confundido.

—Sí, quiero que sepas que si te ofendí lo lamento mucho—se sintió nervioso ante la insistente miranda de su interlocutor—Y…me hubiera gustado que esto terminara de otra manera, porque te quiero demasiado y me gustas mucho—hizo una pausa—Pero sé que te viste con Emmeth y que tu opinión cambió en estos días, y comprendo también que quieras regresar con ella…yo—ahora el que solicito que el otro se detuviera fue el castaño.

—Alexy ¿Me puedes aclarar algo?—el peli azul asintió— ¿Quién te metió a ti en la cabeza que quiero terminar contigo?—pregunto molesto.

— ¿Qué no quieres?—pregunto confundido.

—Claro que no…Aunque ¿Tú quieres terminar?—cuestiono serio.

—No—respondió con firmeza. Kentin le hizo una señal para que se sentara.

—Yo…yo quería hablar contigo. No tenía pensado terminar nuestra relación, te confieso que pensé en esa posibilidad—el gemelo hizo un puchero—Pero, en verdad te quiero y también quiero que esto tenga un “final feliz”—ordeno mejor sus ideas—Amo como eres Alexy…pero considero que a veces tus acciones, y pensamientos, rebasan el límite de lo que considero correcto—el ojivioleta boqueo queriendo decir algo. El castaño se quedó callado, dando partida al otro de expresar su punto de vista.

—También amo como eres Kentin…pero, también admito que hay cosas de tu personalidad que no me gustan—el ojiverde asintió e inclino su cuerpo hacia el frente para escuchar mejor a su novio—Siento que eres demasiado estricto y confieso que puedo ser impertinente de vez en cuando—el trigueño arqueo una ceja divertido—Ok, la mayoría de las veces soy impertinente, pero me gustaría que tomaras la iniciativa algunas veces. Quiero que me desees como yo a ti—el de pantalones militares sintió su cara arder ante la última declaración.

—No es que no te desee—aclaro—Es que tengo miedo—el otro lo miro confundido—A diferencia de ti, no tengo mucha experiencia y tengo pánico de no llenar tus expectativas—el gemelo pudo saber con eso último que el otro aún se sentía avergonzado con lo que paso en su primera vez.

—Kentin, tampoco sé tanto—reunió un poco de valor para decir lo siguiente—Tengo ganas de experimentar todo lo que no conozco contigo…algunas de esas fantasías incluso me resultan imposibles debido a tu actitud reservada—se sonrojo un poco ante lo que iba a decir—A veces, solo quiero que desgarres mi ropa y me tomes violentamente—el de ojos verdes solo atino a toser y ponerse rojo, miro al gemelo voltear la cara y adquirir la misma tonalidad que tenía él.

—Bueno—se aclaró la garganta—Aclarando esto y siendo sinceros comenzamos con el pie derecho. Alexy, yo no quiero que cambies lo que eres porque tu particular forma de ser es lo que más me gusta de ti—aclaro—Pero ambos necesitamos llegar un punto medio—explico.

—Entiendo el punto ¿Qué sugieres?—pregunto dispuesto a poner de su parte.

—Pues primero que nada, debemos respetar el horario de clase del otro…debes respetar mi horario de clase y no irrumpirlas—sentencio, ganándose un puchero de parte del más alto—También hay que seguir la regla TLM; tiempo, lugar y momento. Alexy, no quiero que me lleguen a arrestar por faltas a la moral o algo peor—el ojivioleta se sintió ligeramente ofendido ante eso último—Y lo más importante, si tienes dudas de cualquier tipo, o alguna idea que te parezca loca o descabellada cruza por tu mente. Házmelo saber—su receptor lo miro por un instante y miro a varios lados pensando.

—Vale, prometo poner todo de mí en esos aspectos—el castaño se sintió conforme.

—Tu… ¿Tú no tienes nada para agregar?—en la cara del mellizo se formó un claro signo de interrogación—Quiero que esta relación sea llevada de la mejor manera; Y así como yo expongo lo que busco de ella, quiero que te sientas en libertad de pedir tú también—pudo ver como la cara del chico de lentillas se ilumino.

—Primero que nada, me gustaría que retiráramos ese “voto” de celibato, quiero recordarte que yo no estuve de acuerdo—el ojiverde lo miro con duda—Prometo no insinuar nada de manera descarada—agrego—Además, y como ya dije, me encantaría probar cosas nuevas contigo…ya sabes en qué sentido—el militar carraspeo un poco—Quiero que seas un poco más atrevido y tomes la iniciativa algunas veces. Y si tú quieres probar algo, no dudes en decírmelo—finalizo.

—Bueno—se tocó un poco la cara sintiéndola arder—Me esforzare en complacerte—el peli azul sonrió encantado—Aunque no puedo prometer que te arrancare la ropa y…y que te tomare violentamente. No creo ser capaza de eso, al menos no ahora—aclaro.

—Ok, me parece bien—se encogió de hombros y le regalo una sonrisa al otro.

Kentin tomo su mano y el no pudo evitar entrelazar sus dedos, compartiendo así un momento más íntimo. Pensó un poco y decidió que era buena idea mandarle un mensaje a Castiel para informarle que todo había salido bien de ese lado, claro, lo haría más tarde. Muy profundamente deseaba que el pelirrojo solucionara también el asunto entre él y el delegado, así el ambiente en su pequeño grupo volvería a ser divertido y cordial, incluso puede que mejorara. Solo quería que sus amigos fueran felices y que siguieran siendo felices más adelante. No estaba seguro de cuanto duraría esto y quería que a partir de ese momento todos los recuerdos que atesoraran fueran buenos, para así poder hablar de ello en el futuro y sonreír al recordarlos.


	14. Epilogo: Like a virgin

Nathaniel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el número noventaiocho encerrado en un círculo sobre su examen de Historia Nacional de la Literatura. Busco la mirada de su compañero castaño, el encontrarse este le sonrío mostrándole la misma calificación. Algunos podrían decir que se estaban conformando, pero solo eran relistas; todo el embrolló ocasionado por Alexy y su travesura les había hecho perder clases, y por consiguiente temas. Estaban felices por su calificación.

Se reunieron en la entrada del salón para poder salir después de haber visto su promedio final asentado en la lista de su anciano profesor. Al abandonar el aula los ojos miel se toparon con su novio; vestido de manera desalineada, con las raíces negras y su estuche de guitarra a cuestas. Tenía la apariencia de un chico malo y al rubio le encantaba.

—Castiel—llamó al otro, el de ojos grises le dedico una sonrisa sacando sus audífonos.

—Hola ¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto, intentando ser cortes. Ambos interlocutores respondieron, mostrándose contentos—A mí también me fue bien, ventajas de estudiar lo que te gusta—bromeó—Y ¿Quieren ir a un lado? A beber o yo que sé—pregunto más por amabilidad que por realmente tener ganas de salir.

 —A mí me gustaría, pero Alex tiene el desfile de su proyecto final y me invito. Deber de novio supongo—se encogió de hombros.

—Con razón decía que venías muy elegante para haber escogido tú ropa—le picó el blondo. Ganandose una mala cara por parte del otro. Quien después de una serie de bromas más se despidió de ellos—¿En serio quieres ir a un lado?—pregunto observando a su pareja.

—La verdad no, estoy agotado—le dirigió una mirada cansada a su interlocutor. El exdelegado solo le sonrió comprensivo y le tomo la mano, acariciándola lentamente con el pulgar—Y si vamos a mi casa a que veas una película mientras duermo—el blondo se río, siendo correspondido por una sonrisa divertida del teñido.

—Claro, me encanta ese plan—respondió, mientras reía divertido. Ambos emprendieron camino a la casa del guitarrista.

Al llegar, a Nathaniel le sorprendió ver la casa oscura con la excepción del foco que alumbraba la puerta de entrada. Acarició la cabeza de Demonio mientras esperaba a que el otro dejara de jugar al tiro al blanco con la cerradura, se río por lo bajo ante la escena. Y aplaudió cuando el otro consiguió abrir la puerta.

—Nunca había visto una batalla tan épica—se burló.

—Es por el cansancio, no te burles rubia—regaño.

—Claro ¿Y Lys? Yo esperaba verlo por aquí. Incluso esperaba ver a Joy, así Lysandre y yo podríamos ver la película, mientras tú y ella duermen—bromeó, esperando una respuesta.

—Ambos salieron corriendo después de los exámenes—contesto—Querían alcanzar el último tren, van a ir a ver a la madre de Lys. Leigh y Rosalya los encontrarían en la estación de allá—explico.

—Entonces ¿pasaran las vacaciones con ellos?—siguió con la conversación, mientras el otro bebía un poco de agua.

—Solo la primera semana, después regresan—acotó—Al parecer el gamberro del amigo de Joy amenazó con visitarlos, no tengo que decirte que a mí amigo no le agrado mucho la idea—agregó.

— ¿Dakota?—el pelirrojo asintió mientras tomaba un poco más de agua—Ya veo, Kentin me había comentado algo. Al parecer salé con su ex-novia—comentó.

— ¿Con una de las gemelas?—cuestiono sorprendido. El rubio solo afirmó—Vaya—

—Si—y así dieron por finalizada la conversación.

Subieron a la planta alta y se dirigieron a la habitación del guitarrista. Estando ahí solo cambiaron sus ropas, para estar más cómodos, y se acomodaron en la cama. El de ojos amarillos recargado contra la cabecera viendo el televisor, y el ojigris boca abajo empezando a dormitar.

La oscuridad de la habitación solo era interrumpida por la luz azul del televisor y el ruido del mismo era acompañado por la respiración acompasada del teñido. Nathaniel desvió su mirada al contrario, observando su expresión serena.

Paso los dedos por los ahora largo cabellos, observando las raíces negras y detallando el límite donde se tornaban rojas. Durante esos dos meses Castiel no había intentado incumplir los acuerdos impuestos; había besos y caricias, he incluso algunos roces más íntimos…pero antes de cruzar el límite el otro se detenía e intentaba enfriarse.

Eso le bastaba al exdelegado para saber que el pelo teñido se tomaba esto en serio. Y mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a su novio en “ese” sentido. Con eso en mente, el blondo se recostó quedando a la altura del otro e inicio a regalar besos por la mandíbula de su pareja, apartando un poco los cabellos del otro poso sus labios en la parte del cuello que tenía a su alcance.

El “pelirrojo” comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada miel de su novio. Desperezándose comenzó a responder los besos, de manera suave, simplemente repartiendo toques en los labios ajenos. El rubio los separo, dándole permiso al otro de invadir su boca y dando comienzo a un beso más intenso. La humedad compartida de sus bocas hacia que su temperatura aumentara y las manos aventureras de ambos solo acrecentaban el calor.

El exdelegado no supo en que momento quedo boca arriba y tampoco le importaba. Soltó un gemido lánguido, al sentir al otro rozar su erección contra la propia. Sus manos se adentraron bajo la camiseta del otro, acariciando la amplia espalda, y sintió un escalofrió al sentir las manos frías del guitarrista acariciar su cintura y subir por sus costados hasta llegar a sus pezones.

—Castiel—gimió su nombre al sentir los dedos del otro sobre las protuberancias en su pecho. Al escuchar su nombre el teñido se detuvo, sosteniendo la mirada del otro. El blondo se mordió los labios y bamboleo sus caderas, rozando nuevamente su intimidad con la del otro, ganándose un gruñido placeroso—Te quiero—susurró tragando saliva con esfuerzo, recibiendo una mirada contrariada de parte del otro—De esa manera también—concluyó, humedeciendo sus labios.

Eso basto para que el guitarrista siguiera con lo que había dejado. Atrapó los labios contrarios en un beso más agresivo, que al de ojos aleonados le parecía miel. Se dejó morder los labios, mientras ansioso buscaba el borde de la prenda superior de su amante. Al encontrarle le arrebato la prenda, dejando a sus manos acariciar con devoción el torso contrario.

Imitando las acciones ajenas, el de mirada oscura decidió despojar al otro de la parte inferior de su vestimenta. Con movimientos lentos coló sus dedos dentro del resorte del bóxer, logrando bajar las dos prendas de abajo juntas. Sin estar satisfecho se deshizo de la musculosa también, dejando al delegado desnudo y a su disposición.

Al terminar su auto encomienda, volvió por la boca del blondo. Sin detenerse mucho tiempo ahí descendió, regalando besos a cada milímetro de piel expuesta en su camino. Con la punta de su lengua recorrio el abdomen y al llegar al bajo vientre deposito otro beso, haciendo ronronear al receptor de sus caricias.

Continúo bajando hasta encontrarse con la dureza del chico bajo él. Sin pensarlo mucho lamió desde la base a la punta, besando el glande al encontrarse con él, disfrutando de los deliciosos temblores del pálido cuerpo de su querido. Siguió su descenso, ahora ayudándose de sus manos para separar los firmes muslos del muchacho. Presiono el perineo con la lengua escuchando un quejido agudo como reacción. Con fuerza y abrazo la cintura, elevando la parte inferior del cuerpo ajeno, dejando el trasero de Nathaniel cerca de su cara.

El ambarino, pasos su brazos por encima de su cabeza, intentando apoyarse mejor sobre el colchón. Estrujo las sabanas bajo sus dedos y busco refugió en su brazo, queriendo ocultar su cara de placer ante el roce de la extensión de la boca de su amado sobre su entrada. Sintió sus extremidades temblar y los dedos de los pies contraerse a la entrada del mojado apéndice en su esfínter. Jadeo excitado y sintiéndose en desventaja busco con los dedos la erección ajena.

Sonrió al sentir la húmeda punta e intentando no perder la concentración, empezó a rozarla delicadamente, como no queriendo hacerlo. Un gruñido hizo vibrar la boca sobre su ano, arrancándole un gritillo casi agónico. El mayor dejo caer con cuidado las caderas del otro sobre el colchón, se recorrió y estiro rebuscando en su buró. Al encontrar lo que buscaba volvió a su posición sobré el rubio. Dejó una botella con un par de condones cerca de la cabecita dorada, y con cuidado lo acomodo, buscando una posición cómoda para ambos.

 El exdelegado solo se dejó hacer, sabiendo que seguiría copero separando más sus piernas, dejando al guitarrista  disponer de su cuerpo. Pronto los hábiles dedos siguieron con el trabajo iniciado por la boca y sus extensiones. Amplio el interior y al mismo tiempo estimulo la sensible cavidad, haciendo gemir quedo pero sin descansó a su adorada rubia.

—Estas tan estrecho—le susurró con voz ronca—¿Acaso ha pasado tanto tiempo?—pregunto más para sí que para su interlocutor.

Interiormente el blondo contesto, no pudiendo articular algo con sentido. Sin alargar más la espera, el pelo teñido se puso el pedazo de látex y le coloco uno al otro “para no tener que limpiar” pudo entender el ojimiel. Nathaniel no pudo evitar buscar algo que apretar al sentir la irrupción en una zona tan íntima y tampoco pudo impedir que las puntas de sus pies se hundieran sobre el colchón buscando apoyo.

El bermejo ciño sus manos a las caderas ajenas y hundió su cara en la corva del cuello del cuerpo contrario. Beso la piel a su disposición con veneración—Como aprietas—susurró, haciendo al rubio estremecer. Y Castiel pudo sentir la piel enchinarse bajo sus dedos ante la primera estocada.

Más embestidas le siguieron a esa y él pasivo podía decir que sentía claramente como su interior se expandía, para posteriormente volver a vaciarse. La sensación era más intensa que la de la última vez. Quizá era porque estaba en sus cinco sentido y no había ninguna sustancia extraña en su interior; tal vez, solo era que había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero podía asegurar que las manos rasposas y con callos en las puntas de los dedos de su novio lo acariciaban con cariño, con devoción y con delicadeza.

Se sintió enderezar, quedando sentado sobre el regazo de Castiel. Enredo paso los brazo por los hombros, enredándolos en el cuello y sumiendo sus dedos en la melena roja. Se impulsó con las piernas, sincronizándose con el ritmo impuesto por el guitarrista, emitiendo quejidos angustiado al sentir su punto dulce ser estimulado violentamente. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar hacer rotar su cadera, estimulando aún más su próstata.

Estrecho un poco su interior, haciendo al pelirrojo apretar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. Fue besado con brusquedad y recibió una estocada violentamente profunda en compensación. Sus manos se sujetaron a los hombros ajenos para ganar movilidad y anclo sus dedos ante la abrumadora sensación que le brindaba la velocidad. Sintió sus cabellos ser jalados con fuerza para estrellar sus labios en un nuevo beso.

—Te amo—soltó el rubio al separarse del ósculo, con los dientes apretados y en un tono agudo, casi lastimero.

—Yo también—tomo aire—Te amo…demasiado—correspondió el ojigris, con la voz rasposa y más grave.

Nathaniel juró ver pequeños puntos blancos ante eso, intento retener el gemido agudo que quiso escaparse al irse. No pudo sostenerse más y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Se mordió los labios mientras el músico lo seguía embistiendo, haciendo a su sensibilizado cuerpo amplificar su resiente orgasmo, y con un ronco ronroneo el teñido pudo llegar al suyo.

—Te amo, te amo—repitió constantemente el “pelirrojo”, con la frente apoyada sobre el pecho de Nathaniel—Te amo, te amo tanto—siguió, el rubio río de manera risueña.

Podía escuchar levemente lo que el otro le decía sobre el pitido que también oía. Tomo entre sus manos la cara de su novio y lo beso, sintiendo como el miembro en reposo de este abandonaba su interior. Frunció levemente ante la sensación. Se separaron y cado uno se quitó el condón, lo anudaron para después botarlo fuera de la cama.

Agotado, el de ojos grises se tumbó de lado. El ambarino le imito pudiendo ver la cara adormilada de su novio, y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso perezoso, lento y tranquilo.

—Castiel, te amo…mucho—el aludido volvió a besarlo largo y tendido, pasando un brazo por encima del otro. Al separarse no pudieron evitar depositar uno más en los labios del contrario, para después disponerse a dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kentin se miró en el espejo del baño, y decidió enjuagarse la cara. Anoche habían llegado a casa de los gemelos a las dos de la madrugada. Él podría asegura no saber casi nada de moda, pero podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que su chico era talentoso. No es como si supiera de vestidos del clasicismo, pero el vestido que hizo su peli azul era precioso y resalto mucho la belleza vikinga de la modelo que le toco. Además el “sobresaliente” en la nota final acreditaba el hecho.

Bostezando se dirigió a la cocina y el aroma del té que se preparaba su novio. Debido al poco tiempo que tenía para su arreglo personal, Alexy había optado por teñir de un azul más oscuro su cabello, así no tendría que preocuparse por las raíces. No todos podían ir por la vida con aire de chico malo como Castiel, él tenía una reputación que mantener y eso aplicaba también para su melena. Ahora mismo se sentía realmente relajado, y la ropa holgada y caída lo acentuaba.

Las manos grandes del castaño rodearon sus caderas un pico se depositó en su hombro, el gemelo no pudo evitar sonreír y voltearse para reclamar un dulce de la boca de su príncipe bajito—Buenos días—pronunció al separarse.

—Buenos—respondió con una sonrisa el de ojos verdes. Que se dispuso a servirse un vaso de jugo y a tomar una de las tostadas con mermelada que el aspirante a diseñador de modas puso en la mesa—Ah, no te lo pude mencionar antes—los desnudos ojos azules se posaron en el más bajito, incitándolo a continuar—Las gemelas vendrán para la segunda semana de vacaciones…Emmeth vendrá con Dake—el mellizo asintió, no queriendo parecer celoso—Y, me dijeron que Fer vendría con ellos también—el teñido casi se atraganta, el cadete se paró a darle suaves palmadas y extenderle un poco de jugo pudo parar la tos del otro.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con voz rasposa y los ojos llorosos. El trigueño solo asintió—Vaya, no esperaba volverlo a ver—Kentin se mordió un el labio, ese muchacho no era un buen tema de conversación.

—Por eso Eme me dijo que te avisará, no quiere que te sientas incomodo—apunto.

—No tengo porque—hizo una pausa—Bueno, si tengo, pero eso sería darle la razón a…él—bajo el tono—Él es agua de otro vaso y yo estoy tomando jugo—el de cabellos cafés no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—Eso fue un romance tórrido ¿No?—él más alto lo miro con cara de no incredulidad—Vamos, yo te conté de mi inexistente experiencia sexual. Merezco saber un poco sobre eso ¿No crees?—el gemelo hizo una mueca apesumbrada, pero se dispuso a hablar.

—No fue un romance, solo nos gustamos y las cosas se dieron—expresó—Todo fue tan rápido y tan…tan intenso—suspiro casi con placer, haciendo al de ojos esmeralda fruncir el ceño, el de ojos cerúleos carraspeo—Pero las cosas terminaron de mala manera…terriblemente—señalo—Él tiene una personalidad retorcida, el alma negra y lanza malas vibras, pero no puedo evitar que me caiga bien—acoto desesperado—Lo odio tanto—finalizó.

—Intenso ¿Dices?—enarco una ceja con cara de molestia.

—¡De todo lo que dije decides quedarte con eso! ¿En serio Kentin?—cuestiono indignado.

—Si no lo hubieras dicho con expresión soñadora no me hubiera quedado con coló eso— señalo y su interlocutor no pudo evitar verlo con cara de asombro.

—Del él saque todos esos actos imprudentes que tanto te molestan—expreso con un puchero—Es una mala influencia, que se mueve bien en la cama ¿Feliz?—finalizó, acrecentando su mueca de “bebé molesto” haciendo reír a su novio—¡Ahora te ríes de mí!—una cara de “estoy completamente indignado ¿ves esa planta de ahí? Pues también está indignada” se instaló en su cara. La risa del militar se convirtió en una carcajada, molesto el gemelo se dispuso a encerrarse en su alcoba.

—No te enojes bebé—lo atrapo el castaño.

—¡Tú me haces enojar! Preguntas y luego te molestas, y al final te burlas de mi—tomó aire—Eres muy malo, tu cuerpo está lleno de maldad…como los chihuahuas—el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar volverse a reír, evitando la obvia alusión a su estatura. Tomando de los muslos al otro lo subió a uno de los banquillos, colocándose entre las piernas de este.

—Te amo—le susurro cerca de los labios.

—No me vas a comprar con eso, lo sabes—voltio la cara.

—Me encantas—tarareo en su oído—Y te quiero tomar justo ahora—beso la piel detrás de la oreja, haciendo al más alto derretirse y bajar todas sus defensas. Maldito el día en que el otro se dio cuenta de sus debilidades.

Volvió el rostro, dejándose besar los labios y abrazando los anchos hombros de su novio. Con firmeza tomo los glúteos ajenos y acerco sus caderas hacia su pelvis, haciendo al teñido soltar el abrazo para poder detenerse en la barra del desayunador. El trigueño bajo los pantalones del otro junto a su ropa interior, el gemelo detuvo con una mano el movimiento.

—Armin está en su cuarto—señalo entre besos.

—Entonces hay que ser rápidos—explico, dejando las prendas atoradas en las rodillas para poder subirlas rápido de ser necesario.

Jaló un poco más hacia sí al mellizo, haciendo que el apoyo de este sobre la barra recayera en sus hombros y dejando sus caderas fuera del banquillo. Humedeció sus dedos con la saliva ajena y los dejo colarse en el interior del más alto. Amaso el interior, estimulando el punto feliz del otro, Alexy suspiro de placer llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. No había mucho que dilatar realmente, a diferencia de la otra pareja, ellos llevaban una vida sexual bastante activa.

Finalizando con los preparativos previos, Kentin bajo su ropa, dejando libre su excitación ante la vista expectante del gemelo. Escupió en su mano, y mezclando la saliva con el líquido pre seminal, lubrico lo mejor que pudo su miembro. Tomo de nueva cuenta las piernas del peli azul, separándolas apunto a la entrada y presiono con firmeza comenzando a ingresar en el interior de su novio. Los ojos cielo no se apartaron de la escena, se mordió el labio sintiendo como la erección del contrario entraba lentamente. Ronroneo con gusto y de nueva cuenta llevo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse completamente invadido.

El de cabellos chocolate no pensó en perder tiempo y comenzó a embestir con un ritmo constante, ocasionando jadeos y murmullos complacidos en su compañero. Sintiendo que el banquillo estorbaba, lo quito, al perder el apoyo en su parte baja el de cabellos azules enredo sus piernas en las caderas del más bajo y levanto los brazos hasta poder sostenerse de mejor manera contra la mesa. Inconscientemente la posición logro hacer las embestidas más profundas y ante al andar de las manecillas del reloj, el militar decidió aumentar el ritmo de su bombeo.

—Oh dios—murmuro el mellizo. El de ojos jade metió la mano entre las piernas del otro, comenzando a estimular su erección también—Oh no—expreso, alargando la última vocal en un ronroneo.

Las embestidas y la posición creaban un efecto de columpio, haciendo más rápidos los movimientos y la batalla contra el tiempo más fácil. Kentin se inclinó, alcanzando los labios de su chico besando de manera hambrienta y acelerando aún más sus movimientos de cadera contra el de ojos azules.

—Cielos, Kentin—canturreo—Más arriba—jadeo, intentando sentir más presión en su punto dulce.

—¿Ahí?—cuestiono, intentando complacer al otro.

—¡Justo ahí!—afirmo gustoso, arqueando levemente la espalda contra el desayunador. De pronto el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, lo saco de su ensoñación—¡¡Es Armin!!—afirmó asustado. Su boca fue cubierta por la mano ajena.

—Entro al baño, tenemos un minuto—señalo, como si estuviera en alguna clase de misión peligrosa. Aumento más el ritmo de las estocadas, arrancando gemidos escandalosos al otro siendo silenciados por la mano del trigueño, que dejo libre la boca del otro para poder sostenerse de la mesa. En esa nueva posición, comenzó un vaivén frenético sintiendo las rodillas de ojos cielo junto a sus costillas.

—No Kentin—rogo el otro, cuando la vaina sobre su miembro también aumento su ritmo. Volvió a arquear la espalda al sentir el estímulo en ambas partes.

El ritmo era de locos, y el más alto no pudo explicar la repentina fuerza en su abdomen, piernas y brazos. Supuso que era la adrenalina o alguna clase de morbo al pensar en ser atrapados por su hermano teniendo sexo en medio de la cocina, esperaba que eso no sucediera. Sintió el calor centrarse en su vientre bajo y vio la cima cerca.

—Kentin voy a—no podía decir más el placer hacía eco en su cabeza impidiendo poder hilar una frase coherente.

—En mi mano—fue la respuesta obtenida y a si fue arqueando una vez más la espalda, y enviando la cabeza hacia atrás llego al orgasmo. Apretó sus paredes internas y el estímulo hizo al castaño llegar también.

 El ojiverde salió y bajo las piernas del otro con cuidado. Intento ayúdale a incorporarse, hazaña que al otro le parecía imposible, sentía sus extremidades entumecidas y temblorosas. Kentin hizo una cuna con su mano, intentando mantener la semilla del otro en ella, estiro la mano hacia el lado derecho y logro tirarla en el lavabo. La pareja se sonrió cómplice y depositaron un beso dulce en la boca contraria. El sonido del wáter y de una puerta los devolvió a la realidad. Se acomodaron las ropas, y mientras el bajito se lavaba las manos, el hermano mayor intentaba peinarse.

Se recargo en el banquillo cercano, aun con las piernas temblorosas. Vio a su hermano asomarse por la entrada del pasillo, el moreno los miro con los ojos entrecerrados, poniéndolos nerviosos.

— ¿Qué hacían?—pregunto cauteloso

—Nada—respondieron a la vez, intentando sonar naturales.

—Voy al baño—dijo el teñido, intentando no caminar como astronauta. Dejando solos a los otros dos, Armin se acercó a la alacena y saco un paquete de galletas, después hizo una parada en el refrigerador cogiendo un litro de leche saborizada. Después solo se viro hacia su cuñado.

—Son unos cochinos—apunto, desapareciendo por donde vino. Dejando a un muy avergonzado castaño en medio de la cocina. Y pensó que, sería mejor que su novio no se enterara de ese pequeño detalle. Se guardaría esa vergüenza para sí mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Del otro lado de la ciudad un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas gruesas de la habitación del pelirrojo. La pareja acurrucada sobre la cama ya estaba despierta, pero no tenían intenciones de levantarse. El rubio acaricio la cabeza del otro, masajeando el cuero cabelludo, el guitarrista solo cerró los ojos con gusto. Paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura y acaricio cariñosamente el área, para después apretar más el abrazo entre ambos.

—¿Te retocaras las raíces?—preguntó casualmente, delineando con su dedos el área mencionada.

—¿Debería?—el de ojos miel solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación. Y después correspondió al abrazo.

—Me gusta como se ve—señalo.

—Entonces no las teñiré, me lo dejaré crecer—concluyó, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su compañero—Extraño el cabello negro—soltó con simplicidad.

—Lo voy a hacer con un moreno, que excitante—comento sugerente, haciendo reír al guitarrista.

—¿Deberé preocuparme por Armin?—bromeó.

—Mhmm no creo, solo me gustan los guitarristas—respondió robando un beso juguetón—A menos que se vea irresistible con la guitarra del Guitar Hero. Entonces, quizá, debas empezar a preocuparte—rio.

El de ojos grises se hizo el ofendido, haciendo reír hasta hacer lagrimear al otro. Se acomodaron mejor en la cama y el exdelegado dejo escapar un suspiró. Se sentía tan feliz, que podía incluso agradecer a Alexy por su mala broma. Esperaba poder pasar un largo tiempo con Castiel, incluso quería imaginar un futuro juntos y una vejez compartida. Hacer reuniones con sus amigos y compartir los momentos importantes, las bodas, los hijos y los nietos.

Pero ahora solo quería disfrutar el presente y disfrutar el hoy con la persona que estaba a su lado. El futuro podía ser escrito lentamente, a él no le importaba.


	15. Agradecimientos, anuncios y cosas felices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como dice el título estos son puros agradecimientos, el epilogo es el anterior a este. Ve ahí y cuando termines regresas para acá :D

Hallo chicos, pues eso, quería agradecerles por acompañarme en estos casi tres años escribiendo esta historia. Agradezco su paciencia y que a pesar de la grandes leyendas se mantuvieran interesados y leyendo esto.

Este fanfic me acompaño durante toda mi carrera universitaria y la finalicé al acabarla, cosa que irónicamente me conmueve. Pero eso, les agradezco por brindarme estos 3 años de su tiempo. Leyendo, comentando, simplemente estando ahí. Muchas gracias.

Dejando eso de lado, quiero avisarles que incursionare en el fandom de Haikyu!! Con un compilatorio de shots TsukkiYama. Pero eso no significa que dejare tumbado el fandom de CDM que tantas cosas buenas me ha dado y que necesita mucho amor.

Por ello he planeado dos fanfics; El primero es un CastielxNath. Se llamará Perdóname y está inspirado en la canción homónima de La oreja de Van Gogh. Contará con 8 capítulos; El segundo es un CastielxAlexy. Se llamará Bottle Effect, la idea original es dada por una chica en la página de [Corazón de Melón Yaoi] y tendrá un total de 5 capítulos.

El fin de contarles esto es que me digan cual quieren leer primero. Ustedes escogen.

La decisión será revelada en una página de Facebook que voy a crear solo para promocionar mis fanfics y también con la intención de estar más en contacto con ustedes. El link lo publicaré en mi perfil –en todas las plataformas- así que estén pendientes.

Con eso dicho, les doy un fuerte abrazo, un gran abrazo, y, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
